Pokemon ORAS - Catch My Breath
by waterlily12
Summary: Sapphire never wanted to be compared with her twin sister, who's the gentler one of the two. She couldn't stand it when people start criticizing the way she talks and act. Why do they all expect her to be like her sister? They're two completely different people!But she won't let them weigh her down, though how will she fare with a certain boy and they're thrown into a chaotic mess?
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Chapter 1

****NOTE: Translation on the bottom****

**Here with a story on ORAS with a mix of manga/game/anime :p**

**Sory ahead of time for any grammatical/spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

_Every beginning must have an end and every end must have a beginning._

* * *

**Hoenn - 5 years earlier**

A cloaked figure ran along the hall of a an immense tower. Their cloak looked as though it was singed by something. They moved stealthily by, hiding in the shadows when they needed to. Red eyes scanned the perimeter every time they stopped, as if checking any sign of danger or the desired place.

_"Kolos nii?"_ The figure muttered in a foreign language that can only be learned and understood by a selected few. The orb embedded in the twisting blue ankle bracelet the figure wore started to glow faintly, signaling to them that they're close. When the figure reached a dead end with a keypad bind against the wall, they knew that it was in there.

"Who's there?!"

"Tch." The figure turn around, letting the cloak fly, revealing the figure as a young girl for the slightest second. She then reached into her cloak to un-clip a pokeball from her belt.

_"Gunaar niin."_ She muttered before the entire room was absorbed in a bright light. Once the sudden glow disappear, the grunts were lying on the ground, unconscious. The figure salvaged whatever she could find until she discovered a card key. She smirked and uses it on the key pad, forcing it to turn green and the door to slide open for her.

The figure quickly snuck in, close the door quickly so that no one would notice that someone had entered the room, and hid behind a counter.

What she saw in there didn't surprise her, but enraged her. The Sky Dragon, Rayquaza was being restrained by mechanical arms, with electricity surging through them and shocking the majestic dragon.

_"Vir vust nust!"_ She hissed quietly.

There was a scream and she immediately recognized who it was from. Her red orbs dilated upon seeing someone that she had been looking looking in pain.

"Aster..." The girl murmured, seeing the boy - also cloaked - trapped within an energy field and looking as if his energy was being drained from him as the same was done to the Sky High Pokemon.

Unlike the girl, he didn't put on his hood, revealing an array of jet black hair, roughly cut; there were bundles that were tied and framed his tan face. Aster's electric blue eyes meet with her red ones, the former in pain while the latter showed concern.

The girl reached into her cloak again and un-clipped two of her pokeballs from her belt. Within another second, her two dragon Pokemon set destruction ablaze within this large lab. Scientists panicked about while others tried to fight the dragon Pokemon off.

The girl took the chance to race over to where the boy is. As she was in the running motion, she leaped and swing her leg back. The metal ankle bracelet made contact with the force field. She ground her teeth tightly together and forced the captivity to shatter and quickly caught the boy before he falls onto the floor. Aster looked at the girl weakly before training his eyes on something else. He quickly turned into a rolling motion as an attack was headed their way.

Aster got up as quick as he could and head for a panel nearby where two pokeball was resting on. He took both but only called upon one of the Pokemon inside for help.

"Salamence!"

There was now three dragons blasting apart the place, trying to free the Sky High Pokemon that was still restrained. Both cloaked trainers battled with all their might, commanding their Pokemon to the best of their abilities but they were out numbered, no matter how strong their Pokemon were.

A mark on the back of each of their hands glowed in the same color as their eyes and they knew what the signal meant.

KA - BOOM!

One of the walls of the building crumbled when an external force put an immense force upon it. The hole the blast created showcase two more dragons, one red and one blue. Both of them roared and flew at high speed, a ball of light forming in front of both of their mouths.

They fought off the offenders, giving Aster and the girl a break in order to help Rayquaza.

In the corner of his eyes, Aster could see something glittering.

_"Sav lok deity."_ Aster muttered to the girl before leaping onto Salamence and soar up. He approached a protected case that held two orbs, then saw a third, though it looked to be void of energy. He scowled upon seeing the artificial third artifact.

First they disturbed the Sacred Sky Dragon and now this? How could they belittle these ancient powers like this? Even worst, the red and blue orbs were glowing, meaning that they must have chosen their wielders and they're close by. This wasn't supposed to happen like this; the wielders must be trialed to prove their worth before they were chosen.

The boy felt like a failure for not being able to keep his race a secret. What was worst was that he let them trespass on sacred ground, getting captured and used to summon the Protector of the Sky, which broke all legacy that his people have been guarding.

Aster balled his hands into fists. He can't let these people get the Ancients' powers even if it cost him his life; he has to perform his reeled an arm back, the garment slipping away from it, revealing a spiral red bracelet circling his arm. He brought it down, shattering the the glass like it was nothing with it was at least 6 inches thick.

The boy grabbed the red and blue orbs, seeping energy into both of them and asked Salamence to shatter the empty one into pieces.

At the same time, Rayquaza roared furiously as it was free from its confinement. He didn't care who he was as he launches attacks back and forth recklessly.

The girl looked in worry, seeing Aster trying to avoid all of the crumbling ceiling falling and Rayquaza's relentless Hyper Beam. The orbs in his hands lost their glow as if going into a deep slumber. His complexion wasn't good at all as he was pale and having trouble focusing his vision.

Aster started to fall from his Salamence but the blue and white dragon caught him in the nick of time.

"Latios..." He whispered something in the dragon's ears and it silently agreed. Aster placed the orbs and Salamence's pokeball in the dragon's care as the girl -with all her Pokemon returned - flew up with the red and white dragon to question his health. He replied with an reassuring smile and handed the girl the second pokeball that he had with him.

_"Vos mok kos aak."_

Aster commanded the twin dragons to speed them out of here but before they go at sonic speed, the boy intentionally fell from Latios.

_"Zeymah!"_ The girl exclaimed in horror and tried to reach a hand down to catch him but to no avail.

_"Krosis... Zinnia."_ Aster smiled as the dragons sped off, with trailing tears behind them. The boy turned to face down as he falls, seeing the Sky High Pokemon still in the same fit of rage. Salamence came to the boy's rescue but he was only tossed out of the hole in the building by Rayquaza's anger. The boy looked out the makeshift exit in the wall with an apologetic look, it was better for his Pokemon to be safe out of harm's way.

Aster landed and stare at the mighty dragon in front of him. He has to calm him down and return him to his slumber. It was his fault that Rayquaza had a rude awakening and he was going to set things straight. He will have no choice but to seal Rayquaza away.

The boy looked at the mark on his hand with the red bracelet and he clenched it into a fist, bringing it in front of him. The blue markings spread to his face and faded int a forest green; so does his eyes.

_"Naal sos do faal Draconids , stahdim dovah do lok, kuz hin rahgol ahrk daal wah hin slumber!"_ Aster bellowed as his spiraling bracelet cracked with a bright green glow seeping through. He felt the strain taken placed over his entire body but he didn't stop, he couldn't. He thrust his hands forward as if an Aura Sphere would come out of his open palm, but it didn't. Instead, the bracelet shatters, bringing a blinding light into the room.

When the light fade, so did Rayquaza and Aster.

...

"H-help..." squeaked a young brunette in a frilly pink dress. She was backed up against a tree as a menacing - looking dragon stared down at her. Salamence was going to attack, seeing all humans within the vicinity as the enemy. He couldn't trust anyone but his own people and Pokemon.

The brunette closed her eyes in fear of what was to happen next but a voice snapped her eyes open again.

In the distance stood a boy with raven hair, an unforgiving look in his ruby red eyes. At his side were two Pokemon looking hostile towards the boy commanded them to attack, annoying and injuring the large dragon more than he already is. The Salamence brought down his claw in the motion of a Dragon Claw, not caring whoever he hits as long as these pests were away from him.

The brunette squeaked in fright and closed her eyes fr the second time when the claw attack went for her. She waited and waited, but nothing came. The girl pried open one of her eyes to see the boy had taken the hit for her, causing him to be send skittering across the ground.

The boy got up like it was nothing and ordered his Pokemon to attack again, quickly bringing the Salamence to his knees in defeat. The raven hair boy got up and walked towards the weeping little brunette. He offered a hand and questioned if she was okay.

The next three words that the little girl spoke left a scar in the boy's heart that was deeper than the physical one that he have obtained just now. The young girl got up and ran away from him while crying, leaving the boy to freeze in his spot.

The lost of too much blood from the deep scar that he obtained overwhelmed him, submitting him into unconsciousness.

...

The girl named Zinnia was watching everything when she jumped off of the red and white dragon she was ridding. Her hood had fallen off, revealing the same color jet black hair as Aster and it was roughly cut as well; her hair was short but long enough to be tied into a small ponytail.

The girl wanted to go back and rescue Aster but something told her that it was too late.

She gave the unconscious boy an unreadable look before stroking the wounded Salamence. Seeing him here only strengthen her suspicion of Aster, but she hasn't lost hope just yet. She must go back and check for herself.

When Zinnia heard some shouting in the distance, she took that as the cue to return Salamence safely in his pokeball and disappeared. Little did she knew, someone was watching her as she sped off; the gleaming of a pair of glasses when it was adjusted on someone's face.

Zinnia returned to the shattered top of the skyscraper she had infiltrated, seeing it in complete ruins with no Aster in sight. Her hope dwindled away and she mourned for the lost boy. Latios and Latias came back searching for the girl, with the male dragon feeling a bond had been broken by the loss.

A tiny rock rolled down a pile of rubble, gaining the girl's and the dragons' attention. Out from the openings of the pile, a pair of pink ears with the tips dipped in yellow popped out, followed by a cry.

"Whis... Whismur..."

Zinnia quickly scrambled to her feet, racing to the ruble and lifting the rocks until she saw a fragile Pokemon buried within it.

The girl's eyes glazed over when she sensed something familiar about this Whismur. She cradled the Pokemon in her arms and snuggled with him as the tears trailed down from her eyes.

"Aster..."

* * *

**Translations:**

_Kolos nii? - Where is it?_

_Gunaar niin - Crush them_

_Vir vust nust! - How could they!_

_Sav lok deity - Save the deity_

_Vos mok kos aak - Let him be the guide_

_Zeymah - Brother_

_Krosis - Sorry_

_Naal sos do faal Draconids , stahdim dovah do lok, kuz hin rahgol ahrk daal wah hin slumber! - By the blood of the Draconids, holy dragon of the skies, return to your slumber!_

**For those who don't know... I got this from a translator and it's basically the language of the dragon.**

**For those who doesn't know who Zinnia and Aster are, they're from Alpha and Omega.**

**Until next time, enjoy!**

**~Lily**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Twins

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Present Hoenn**

A figure climbed onto a tree like a Mankey. From the looks of it, the figure was a girl wearing a sleeveless blue top and black biker shorts. A Torchic hanging tightly onto the blue bandanna that is wrapped around her head, restraining her flappy, dog ear - like brown hair. She crouch on the bench, gazing at her next landing spot. With a pounce, she leaped out of the tree and on top a rooftop.

The girl stood up and stretched, a toothy grin on her face. "Dat was a gud mornin' exercise ain't it Toro?"

"Tor! Tor!" The Torchic on her head pounce up and down.

The brunette's sharp ears detected the beeping of an alarm clock. Her sapphire blue eyes move towards the source. She jogged over to a window and hang upside down, looking through the glass. On the wall of the room she was looking through were several framed pictures containing two identical girls dressed in the same pink dresses, smiling up at the camera.

Something her eyes locked on made the girl frown, but from an upside down perspective, it was a smile. She saw a girl sleeping under a red blanket, ignoring the alarm's awaking call.

The brunette decided to be the alarm clock instead. She take in a deep breath before bellowing out, scaring some Taillow in the distance and practically waking u the whole neighborhood.

"RISE 'N SHINE MAY!"

"AAAIIEEEEE!" The girl in the bed screeched, bolting right up in start. She looked similar to the brunette out side; floppy, dog ear - like brown hair and blue eyes but hers was a lighter blue.

She looked frantically around, only to see the dangling brunette outside of the window. She sighed and got up from her comfortable state to open the window.

"Honestly Sapphire," May started. "Did you really have to be that loud?"

"Watcha mean?" The girl named Sapphire inquired.

May closed her eyes while furrowing her brow and folding her arms, feeling slightly annoyed at the moment. "I mean you just woke up the whole neighborhood."

"So?" Sapphire scoffed. "Ya'll need ta wake up call anyways, it's eight a.m.!"

May sighed, "Not everyone can be a morning person like you." She then turn around and walk into the bathroom.

"I'll be down in a bit!"

"Alrite Sis," Sapphire called out and disappear from the window. She hopped down from the roof of their house and onto the street. There were people grumbling about, griping that they didn't have enough sleep.

"OI SAPPHIRE!" screamed a gruffy voice of a man in a house perpendicular to hers. "STOP BEING A BLARING SIREN!"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKIN'!" The brunette retaliated, cupping her hands around her mouth while she shouted. "Stupid Grump."

"DON'T MAKE ME COME OUT AND TEACH YOU A LESSON!"

At that Sapphire laughed. "I like ta see ya try! Et ain't gud the last time we fought!"

While Sapphire was having a yelling fest with her neighbors, May was getting ready up stairs. She was wearing a red top with a bit of black around the collar and white and black biker shorts.

May was fixing her hair and folding her bandanna so that she could tie her hair with it. It was tied onto her hair like a hairband, with a makeshift ribbon to the side of her head. "There~!"

May heard the usual screaming while she was getting ready. She sighed and shook her head. "That twin of mine..."

"May! Tell Sapphire to stop yelling and come in for breakfast!"

"Okay mom!" The brunette responded. She quickly made her way down stairs, put on her yellow sneakers to go outside. She found her twin sister readying a fight with some random dude.

"Sapph!" May exclaimed, stepping in between the girl and the man. "Will you stop trying to pick up a fight? Mom said it's time for eat breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Sapphire perked up at the mention of food and dashed off. "WOOHOO! FINALLY!"

Everyone at the scene sweatdropped and May turned to the man that was going to get pulverized by Sapphire...again.

"I'm so sorry for my sister's behavior Mr. Grumpily." The brunette apologized with a bow. The man huffed and crossed his arms.

"That no good brat," He muttered. "Why can't your twin be more like you? You're the angelic one and she's the Amazonian."

May could only smile politely, wondering if she should consider that statement as an insult or compliment...maybe both.

"She isn't...always like that." May defended.

"Oh really?" The man said sardonically. "I'll believe it when I see a Snorlax fly."

"Ah," The brunette said politely and then bowed. "Sorry but I best be going. Don't want my family waiting on me for breakfast."

She left without another word, heading back to her house to find Sapphire chowing down pancakes. A Torchic ran up to greet May.

"Torchic tor!" It chirped. May giggled and patted its head before holding the Pokemon in her hands.

"Morning to you too Torchic." She walked over to the table and sat next to Sapphire, who had her Torchic on the table right next to her. "Sapph, what's the hurry?"

"I wanna help Papa with his field work," The brunette replied with food in her mouth. May edged away a little to prevent food flying to her face. "But he already left so I needa hurry."

Sapphire swallowed the last of the pancakes and quickly jump up from her seat, wiping her mouth her her gloved hand while she was at it. "Welp, I'll see ya later! C'mon Toro!"

"Chic!" The Fire Starter hop onto Sapphire's head.

Before the brunette could leave the house though, their mom called out to her. "Sapphire, don't forget about your fanny bag! I don't want you eating berries you picked out of bushes again!"

Sapphire rolled her eyes but grabbed the bag, and then strapped it around her waist. "Da ones I pick ain't poisonous mama!" And left out the door.

May heard a sigh from her mom, who sat down around the table. "That girl...How did she turn out like that?"

The brunette stayed silent while she ate, thinking about her younger twin's behaviors. She knew that Sapphire wasn't always this wild. They used to be the best of friends when they were little kids, liking almost the same things. But for some reason, Sapphire changed, just like the snap of a finger. May really did wonder what happened to her wild twin.

* * *

"YAHOO!" Sapphire exclaimed, swinging from vine to vine until she spotted a man in a white lab coat somewhere nearby."PAPA!"

The man look up right in time to see the brunette landing right in front of him. He smiled at Sapphire's appearance. "Hello Sapphire!"

"Why did't cha tell me that you left early?" The girl frowned while crossing her arms. The man chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry Sapphire," He apologized. "I got a little distracted this morning but since you're here, why don't you help me?"

"What didcha want me ta do taday?" Sapphire queried in excitement.

"Go to Route 103 for me and record the Pokemon that live -" Before he could even finish his instructions, Sapphire took off.

"GOT IT PAPA!" She exclaimed, looking over her shoulders and waving at the man. Her dad sweatdropped but waved nonetheless. He returned to his work but the heard a yelp. He look down to see that his foot had stepped onto a furry gray tail. The man let his eyes trail to the owner to find a Poochyena glowering at him.

"Ehehe..." He laughed nervously, lifting his sandal off of the Poochyena's tail and backing away cautiously. "Sorry about that, it was an accident."

The Poochyena, however, refused to reason and let out a howl. In the next second, a pack of Poochyena guided by a Mightyena came out of nowhere and attacked him.

He ran away from the Pokemon but they gave chase to him. The man fell off on a steep ledge, accidentally dropping his briefcase - like bag on the ledge. The pack of Pokemon continued to chase after him and the man ran around a tree until he decided to climb up.

The man screamed for help, hoping maybe Sapphire hadn't gone that far to not hear him. But no one came and he was stuck with the pack of Pokemon trying to jump at him for a bite.

He then saw a boy wearing a hair - like white hat running by and called out to him. "HEY YOU THERE! MIND GIVING ME A HAND?!"

The boy screeched to a stop and look around until he saw the man in waving at him.

"If I give you a hand, then I'll be short one."

The man almost fell from the grab he was grabbing onto. "This is not the time to joke! Look, do you see the my bag over there?" The man gestured to the brown messenger bag lying on the ground.

"Get one of the Pokemon out of there and chase these out of here!"

The boy analyzed the bag to see the name tag on it; Prof. Birch. He then rummaged through the bag and took out three pokeballs and a red, thin box - like device. "What's this?"

"That's a Pokedex!" The man, presumed to be Prof. Birch, replied frantically. "They give you information on the Pokemon that you scan"

The boy, upon hearing what the thing does, pointed the Pokedex at the pack of Pokemon to identify Poochyena and Mightyena. His eyes lit up upon reading the info on the latter Pokemon.

"A little help here?!"

"Oh sorry," The boy replied calmly and look at the three pokeballs. "Uh...which one do I choose?"

"Just any of the three!" The Professor yelled, and then got the feeling that he was lowered to the ground. He noticed that branch that he is currently holding on was beginning to snap and urged the boy to hurry up with his choice.

"Hold up," The boy said and then just decided on picking one blindly. He toss it up and a red beam shot out and coalesce into a blue Mud fish Pokemon.

"What do I do now?" The ruby eyed boy asked dumbly, but whether he was joking or being serious was anyone's guess.

"Look through the Pokedex to see Mudkip's move sets and tell it to use one!"

The boy's face twisted into slight disgust before it faded into calmness again, he did as he was told and nodded upon seeing the list.

"Use Water Gun."

Because he didn't tell the Mud fish Pokemon where to launched the attack out, the boy was soaked by a spray of water. The boy deadpanned while Prof. Birch facepalmed.

"..." His eye twitched in annoyance. "This is a brand new outfit!"

The branch that the Professor was holding onto couldn't take his weight any longer and snapped, taking the man with it. "AAAHHHH! HELP!"

"Ugh..." The boy groaned, not really wanted to command the Pokemon to fight. "Mudkip, use Water Gun on the Mightyena."

"Mud!" The Pokemon piped and spray water on the growling Mightyena, only to upset it even more.

"You just made them angrier!"

"Uh oh." The boy said as the pack of Bite Pokemon turned their anger at him. He returned Mudkip and began running away from them.

"How did I get into this?!" The boy complained as he ran ahead of as fast as he could. He looked behind him to see that the pack was still hot on their tail but he look forward again, he found himself running out of road. He tried to stop but there wasn't enough distance between him and his doom.

* * *

**I'm sorry if I made Ruby a little OOC ^^'**

**I'm kinda torn between doing contests based on the anime or like in the game and manga...Help?**

**Until next time, enjoy!**

**~Lily**


	3. Chapter 3 - Ru - Brendan?

Chapter 3

**Reviews, I didn't expect to get 7 reviews in mere 2 chapters and from different people as well! I was seriously expecting less. Glad to see people reading this story!**

_**Gabyy3 - I was thinking of May being a Coordinator.**_

_**ReikaElementalVocaloid - That's what I'm leaning towards but then there's the complication of other characters that belong to the anime that will appear.**_

_**Ambient Tech - I hope I know what I'm doing XD I'm not confident in my works.**_

_**sapphire53 - Thank you! And chalk one up for game contest. Though the only reason I'm concerned on the matter is that I have another character (From the anime) that I might bring in. Do you know who? ;)**_

_**Drag0nshr1ne - Thanks! And I hope so too, the Delta Episode has an interesting plot line.**_

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**And...I'll cross the contest bridge when I cross it, I'm really indecisive.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Enjoy!**

* * *

With May

"May," Her mother called, who was watching T.V. about some man named Norman who is the current gymleader of Petalburg City. "Would you mind going to Oldale Town and fetched a few things for me from the PokeMart?"

The brunette smiled, "Of course mom!"

Her mom gave her a list of things to buy and she was on her way.

"Be careful of Route 101 though!"

"Don't worry." May called back when she heard her mom at the front yard. "I have Torchic by my side!"

"Torchic tor!" The fire Pokemon chirped by the brunette's side. May noticed a moving truck that was parked at the house right next to hers. She then saw a woman, in her early thirties with short brown hair, walking back and forth frantically on the pave way in front of her house. The brunette immediately deducted she was their new neighbor, a troubled one at that.

"Um Miss?" May said, wanting to know if something was stressing the woman out. "Is there something wrong? Do you need help with moving in?"

The woman stopped and gave her an anxious smile. "No no dear, I'm fine." She then gestured to the group of Machoke carrying boxes and furniture into the house.

"They got it under control."

"Then what's bothering you?" May inquired. "Maybe I can help."

"You're such a angel," The woman replied with a gratifying smile. "You see, I have a son about your age but when we arrive at our new house, he sudden;y disappeared."

May looked at her blankly before quickly coming to a conclusion. "You mean...he ran away?"

The woman blanched at the possibility. "I - I'm not sure... I can't go search for him since I'm need here to instruct the Machoke on what to do. I'll have to phone Norman."

Before May could offer her help, the woman went straight into the house to search for the phone, leaving May standing there awkwardly. She decided to continue to Oldale Town and think about this on the way.

* * *

With Sapphire

Sapphire tree - hopped from one area to another, taking notes of all the Pokemon that she had seen so far. Currently, she is wearing an makeshift clothes out of leaves which was pretty revealing, but didn't have the slightest care in one bit.

Her eyes spotted something falling into the trees and decided to go check out what it was. If it was something harmful, then she will have to deal with it.

As the brunette got closer, she found a boy dangling on a branch, unconscious.

"Since when do people started fallin' from ta sky?" The girl muttered to herself and take it upon herself to take the mysterious boy with her into her Secret Base. She set him onto a makeshift bed of grass and then asked her Torchic to create a fire from the wood she gathered.

She then wondered what to do now.

The boy didn't look that much injured so Sapphire didn't have to treat him, but she couldn't leave him alone. What if he was a bad guy? And why was he soaking wet?

"Toro, watcha think we shuld do?" She inquired her companion but she was as stumped as Sapphire was.

Their stomachs growled, giving them the answer to their problems. Too bad they already ate the food that Sapphire's mom packed for them.

"Can't think on a empty stomach!" She grinned, jogging out of her Base. "Watch 'im till I get bak with sumthin' ta eat!"

While the brunette was away, the boy slwoly came about, prying open his ruby red eyes and scan the surroundings

"Torchic chic!" He saw a little Torchic glare at him cautiously, readying to attack if he does anything.

"What's...going on?" He mumbled, sitting up and realizing he was on a grass - made bed. He look to the the fire type who was still on guard, wondering who had saved him.

The boy was about to get up but the Torchic took that as an assault and Embered his face. "Hey! Watch it!" He seethed, barely dodging the fire attack. One of the Ember knocked off Mudkip's pokeball, bring it out.

"Mudkip!" The Mud fish Pokemon said. The Torchic send another Ember, only for Mudkip to block it and soak the fire type.

"Oi Toro!" came the call of Sapphire, followed by footsteps. "I found sum - " She stopped when she saw what was going on. Her Torchic was wet, yet on guard against a water type and the boy was awake. She immediately took this in the wrong direction and dropped the fruits and charged at the ruby eyed boy, snatching his up by his collar.

"H-hey! Let go!"

Sapphire ignored the demand and glare daggers at him. "How dare ya tried ta hurt ma Pokemon!"

"W-wai -"

"And ta think I was gonna help ya!" The brunette interjected acrimoniously. She was going to throw him, that is, until she got a familiar scent on the boy. She leaned closer and took a whiff.

The boy found this bizarre and reflexively inched back; the close proximity with this barbaric girl could be dangerous and why wasn't she dressed in something less revealing?

"What are you doing?"

Sapphire blinked at him but it turned into another glare. "Why do ya haf Papa's stuff?"

The boy told hold of her hands and yanked her grip away from his collar. "Who?"

"My Papa," Sapphire repeated, jabbing a thumb to herself, and then got into a defensive position. "What didcha do to 'im?!"

The ruby eyed boy sighed in exasperation, "Be more spe -"

"Toro, Ember!"

"What -?!" The boy ducked as another attack of flames were aimed at him. "Hey watch -"

Sapphire caught him and pinned the boy down onto the ground, "Answer me! What didcha do with Papa?!"

Before the boy could answer, Mudkip shot out a Water Gun onto Sapphire's face so that she would let go the ruby eyed boy. "Why yeh little...!" Sapphire growled and started to fight with the Mudkip. But she stopped when she recognized that scent that accompanied the water type.

The boy got up and sighed in exasperation. "...Are you even human?"

A vein popped on the brunette's head, "WHAT DID CHA SAY?!" She got up and set the Mudkip down. She rapped her knuckles menacingly as she approached the boy, but ti didn't faze him.

"Well, since you're fighting a Pokemon with your bare hands, I thought -" He was cut off once more by the brunette, this time, coming at him with a punch and he fell with an 'oof!'

"I dun need yer opinion of me!" Sapphire exclaimed in fury. "And ya haftn't answer ma question!"

"Great..." The boy muttered. "You just got my clothes even more dirty than it is already."

"_What?" _Sapphire couldn't believe her ears. A boy was complaining about his clothes getting dirtied. "What are ya? A Prissy?"

"Prissy?" The boy raised an eyebrow. "You should talk Barbarian."

A nerve of Sapphire's snapped and she cracked her knuckles menacingly. "Yer gonna suffer the wrath of Sapphire Birch for sayin' dat!"

"Hold up," The boy stopped her with a hand. "_Birch? _I just met a guy called Prof. Birch - at least that's what his bag said - and he was chased by a pack of Poochyena and a Mightyena."

"What?" The girl blinked and stare at the ruby eyed boy blankly.

"You're his daughter?" The boy continued albeit in slight disbelief.

Sapphire glared at him, crawling on all fours. "What of it? And what did cha do ta Papa Prissy?"

The ruby eyed boy backing around the brunette cautiously. "First of all, the name's not Prissy, it's Ru... Brendan," He was slightly panicking when he tried to introduce himself but Sapphire didn't take heed of it.

"And second, I didn't do anything to your dad. He was chased by a pack of Pokemon and he asked for my help. He instructed me on what to do but I ended up being the one who got chased and ended up with some of his things."

Sapphire raised a brow. "'Sdat why you were fallin' from ta sky?"

"Erm...Yeah," Brendan replied uncertainly, he didn't know if he was understanding the girl correctly with her pronunciations all jumbled up. Sapphire suddenly gave him a toothy grin.

"Why din't cha say so?"

"...I tried," The boy deadpanned and then looked away, the slightest trace peachy pink blotted his cheeks. "And may I ask why you're wearing nothing but leaves?"

"Hm?" Sapphire tilt her head to the side. "I was helpin' Papa with 'is field research 'n found et easier if I dress up lika Pokemon."

Brendan let out a cough and turned completely around. "Would you mind changing back to your more _civilized _clothes then?"

Sapphire frowned while folding her arms and cantering her hip to the side. "Why shuld I do dat? And why wuld a guy care 'bout looks anyways?"

"...I prefer if you speak _modern _English as well," The boy criticized. "And why wouldn't anyone care if they walk into public dressed in nothing but leaves?! It's absolutely disgraceful!"

"Hmph! Like I care wat a Prissy thinks?" Sapphire retorted. Ruby rolled his eyes.

"The feeling is mutual," Brendan retaliated disdainfully. "Listen, I gotta so I'll..." He trailed off when he saw how high up he was.

"Wat?"

"How the hell did you even her up here in the first place?" Brendan asked skeptically, pointing outward.

"I climbed," Sapphire replied simply.

The boy facepalmed. "Of course you did..." The sarcasm dripping from his voice.

A tick mark appeared on her head and she marched up to the boy.

"What are you -"

KICK.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion the moment Sapphire shoved the boy off the entrance to her Secret Base and letting gravity to its magic on Brednon.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Sapphire grabbed her belongings and jumped as well, with Toro and Mudkip clutching tightly onto her shoulder. She slide down the cliff barefooted and started to run as fast as she could so that she could get down before Brendan could break some of his own bones.

The brunette placed to fingers to her mouth and whistle loudly. A couple of Taillow came to her call.

"Blow up sum wind and catch dat Prissy!"

"Tail!" The Taillow bellow out a windstorm, catching the boy in the air. Ruby clutched onto his hat to make sure that it doesn't fly away by accident.

...

"I COULD'VE DIED!"

Sapphire rolled her eyes and fold her arms, irked from Brendan's chide. "But cha did't so stahp complain' Prissy."

"The name's not Prissy," The boy corrected with an air of coolness. "It's Brendan."

"Why ar' ya a prissy if ya haf dat name?" The brunette quipped. "It dun fit yeh at all."

"Your name doesn't exactly fit you either," Brendan retorted. "How can an amazonian like you have such a refine name as Sapphire?"

"...Maybe I shulda just left ya ta die!" Sapphire fumed, sicking a kick to Brendan's face. This time, the boy saw it coming and caught her foot, but frowned right after when his eyes was caught on something. Sapphire was mildly surprise by his reflex but was mostly annoyed that he was able to block it and now he wouldn't even let go!

"Let ma foot go!" Sapphire grunted, trying to pull her foot away.

"You scraped it."

"So wat?" The brunette retorted. "Nuffin' big 'bout tat. I do et all ta time."

Brendan sighed, "Sit down."

"Dun order me 'round!"

The boy gave gave Sapphire a stern look that she strangely couldn't talk back to. She sat down obediently and let Brendan put ointment on her foot.

"This might hurt just -"

"YOWCH!" Sapphire exclaimed, extracting her foot. "Wat did cha put on me?!"

"...It shouldn't hurt that bad."

Sapphire grumbled when her foot doesn't sting anymore after a few seconds. Brendan continued to wrap bandages over her foot so that it didn't bleed as much. He finished just in time when someone came running to where they were.

"Sapphire!"

The said girl jerked her head up to see the man in the white lab coat. "Papa!"

"Have you seen - Oh hey! It's you!" Prof. Birch pointed at the ruby eyed boy. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

"I fell off of a cliff and then your daughter almost killed me from shoving me off of another cliff," Brendan deadpanned. "You really think I'm okay?"

"Ya look fine ta me."

Brendan gave Sapphire a look,"Be glad that I'm not going to file in a lawsuit against you."

"Ah ha ha..." Prof. Birch laughed sheepishly. "I'm sorry about my daughter."

Then he took a good look at the boy and spoke slowly, "Hey... Have I seen you before?"

Brendan stiffen for a moment and gestured for him to elaborate.

"You look just like the son of someone I know."

"I get that a lot," Brendan replied albeit dryly. "You must have the wrong person."

"You might know him, his name's Ru -"

"Anyways," The boy cut him off on purpose, wanting the subject changed as soon as possible. He took out a pokeball and the Pokedex. "I believe these belong to you."

The Professor gave the item a good long look and then looked at the Mudkip by his side. "Nah, you can keep them."

"What?!" Both teens chimed in disbelief.

"I see that Mudkip have taken a liking to you so I don't really want to separate that and as for the Pokedex, take it as thanks for saving me today." Prof. Birch explained. "...And for not charging a lawsuit against my daughter."

Brendan sighed for the umpteen time today, "I really don't have time to protest with your decision so thanks." He then turned in a direction and started to walk away. "See ya."

"He's weird."

Prof. Birch gave Sapphire a strange look.

"Wat?"

He chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Nothing Sapph, how about we go home for now?"

The brunette dropped her shoulders and drawled out a disappointed sigh, immediately followed by -"Fiiinnnee."

* * *

**Finish with chapter 3~**

**As Sapphire might say, Hope ya like et!**

_**Sapphire's current team:**_

_**Toro(Torchic) - Female**_

_**May's current team:**_

_**Torchic - Male**_

_**'Brendan's' current team**_

_**Mudkip - Male**_

**The genders aren't necessary but I put them in anyways. I'll randomly update their team once their are revealed to keep track of who has what Pokemon.**

**Until next time,**

**~Lily**


	4. Chapter 4 - Compared Again And Again

Chapter 4

**Reviews:**

**_HakaiElementalVocaloid - Correct though I just realized now that I spelled his name wrong so I went back to change it._**

**_sapphire53 - All will be revealed soon! And nah, I was thinking of Drew XD_**

**_Drag0nshr1ne - Er... can you be more specific? Is it the one in the first chapter or is it in game or in anime?_**

**Thanks for reviewing! Now onto the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

"What should we do dear? He might be anywhere by now!"

"Don't worry, if that idiotic son of mind think that he can run away, he's got another thing coming."

"But Norman-"

"I'll call you when I find him."

The call ended with Norman's wife looking very concern. She didn't know what to do as this was getting out of hand. "... Norman... don't you realize that you're part of the reason why our little Ruby ran away?"

She hopes that Norman wouldn't deliver too harsh of a punishment to their son.

* * *

"Sapph! Dad!" May chirped when she saw the said persons walking into Oldale Town. She was just about to head home with the grocery she bought when she saw them.

"Hey May," Prof. Birch greeted. "Doing some errand for your mom?"

The brunette nodded and then gasped, noticing the state of Sapphire's foot. "What happened Sis? And why are you still in leaves when you're in town?! Everyone's going to stare at you weirdly!"

"Oh yeah huh," Sapphire mumbled, already seeing some people gawking and whispering at her like she was something on display.

"Is that Sapphire?"

"I can't believe she would wear something like that in public!"

"I can't believe they're twins!"

"Why can't she just be more like May?" That comment seemed to have struck harder than any other comments that she had heard so far.

"...Imma go change in da Pokemon Center for a moment." With that, she raced away and enter the Pokemon Center to use the restroom to change back into her blue sleeveless top, black biker shorts, and blue sneakers.

The trio left Oldale Town when Sapphire was done and head for their home.

"Hey Sapph," May spoke up after a moment of silence. "Have you heard about the new gym leader in Petalburg City?"

"Wat?"

"Apparently he moved her from Golden Rod in Johto with his family," The elder twin continued. "That's pretty far don't you think? And their family is our neighbor!"

"Really?" Sapphire was now wrapping her mind around gym leaders and what they do. If she could defeat them all then...

Prof. Birch chuckled, "New travels fast huh? That gym leader you're talking about is a close friend of mine."

"What?! Really?!" May exclaimed astonishment.

"Yep," Prof. Birch replied. "I got a call from him a few days ago telling me of the good news, although... I haven't seen that boy for so long that I barely remember what he looks like now."

"Dad..." May chewed her bottom lip. "I talked to his mom just earlier, she was really worried since that boy went missing. So I was thinking maybe we should help them search for the missing boy."

An idea clicked in Sapphire's mind. "I know! Papa, how 'bout you let me go on a trip 'round Hoenn and find 'im?"

Her dad raised a brow at the brunette. "You mean going on your own journey?"

Sapphire nodded excitedly. "Please Papa?"

The professor frowned when he saw something in Sapphire's eyes. "What is your ulterior motive?"

"Urk," The brunette gulped. She should have known that her dad would ask that. "Erm...what do ya mean?" She tried to smile innocently.

Prof. Birch stopped and cross his arms. "I mean that if I let you go on your own journey, I won't know what trouble you might cause and if you will even keep to the task of finding the boy."

Sapphire purse the bottom of her lips. Her older twin decided to jump in to help the brunette.

"I can go with Sapph and we can both search for that boy."

Sapphire look at her sister in astonishment.

"Well..." The man said reluctantly.

"I mean we both already have our own Pokemon," May continued. "So it would make sense that we would be traveling sooner or later. Sapph and I could keep each other on our toes if anything goes wrong."

Prof. Birch was still dubious of the idea but upon seeing both his daughters giving him puppy dog looks, he gave in. "Alright alright," He slumped.

The twins cheered, "Thanks Sis!" And then Sapphire ran off, with May following right behind. "Having a good twin does have its benefits!"

May rolled her eyes, "I can feel the love. So what is your real objective?"

Sapphire flashed her signature grin. "Fight dem gym leader 'n git stronger!"

* * *

"Here's some pokeballs and your very own Pokedex." Prof. Birch said, adding the items into their hands when they were in their lab. May and Sapphire placed them in their fanny packs and thanked their dad.

"I still don't know why you guys want to start going right now," Their dad said with slight disapproval. "It's only been a few hours since you asked me."

"But we want to start heading out so that we can find that boy sooner!" May reasoned.

"Do you even know what he looks like or his name?"

"Well no but -"

"C'mon May!" Sapphire interjected, pulling on her sister's arm and yanking her out the door. "We needa get goin'!"

"Bye Dad! And no need to worry! We got this in the bag!"

Prof. Birch rubbed his temples. "You just made me worry even more."

...

"Wah!" Yelped May as she fell flat on her stomach at another miss. Sapphire was howling with laughter while laying on the ground with her legs kicking the air.

They were currently in Route 101 with May trying to sneak up on a wild Pokemon for the umpteenth time.

"Sapph! Stop laughing! This isn't funny!" May whined in frustration and embarrassment. "How do you even do this without the Pokemon knowing that you're coming?!"

"It's easy," The younger twin quipped matter-of-factly. "Just slowly sneak up on them and pounce!"

"Easy for you to say," The elder twin pouted as she fold her arms. "Why don't you try it then."

Sapphire shrugged and search for a victim - er wild Pokemon. When her sharp hearing picked up a rustling bush in the distance, she made her way there, making sure to not create a single sound. The brunette started to craw on all four and sneak up behind the Pokemon like a mischievous Persian.

When Sapphire judge that she had gotten close enough, she pounced, only to catch a kid shouting in fright, it was some random kid from their neighborhood. "AAAAHHHHH! IT'S A SAPPHIRE!"

She let go immediately when the scream was hurting her eardrums at such a close distance.

"HEY!" The brunette then growled at the boy. "DON'T ADDRESS ME AS IF I'M A POKEMON!"

The youngster cowered in fright, only for May to come over and comfort him. "Now now, there's nothing to be afraid of." She then look at Sapphire. "You shouldn't yell at little kids like that, they get scared easily."

"He's da one dat was screamin' at ma ears first!" Sapphire pointed accusingly at the boy who then stuck out his tongue, causing Sapphire to take out a sledge hammer in anger, wanting so much as to pulverize the kid.

"Yer gonna paid fer dat ya little brat!" The little boy quickly hid behind May in fear while the elder brunette twin try to calm Sapphire down.

"Mommy said that you're like a wild Pokemon!" He piped. "She was right! May is the better twin!"

Sapphire stopped; her bangs shadowing her namesake eyes.

"Sapph...?" May said worriedly.

The said brunette turned around. "Take the damn brat home, I'm going ahead."

May looked at her in astonishment. This was one of the few times that her twin would speak with a perfectly normal pronunciation, which could only mean that Sapphire was really upset.

"Wait -" May made an effort to grab her sister but she was too fast for her. She was left alone with the kid.

Sapphire kept on running, zooming past Oldale Town and into Route 102. She was so fast that the people she passed by could only see a blue blur. Sapphire stopped in front of a tree and kicked the trunk in frustration.

"GAAAAHHHHH!" She bellowed out, which was following by a few punches. "Why...Why...WHY?!"

Sapphire was getting sick and tire of those people. They had no right to judge her or compare her to her twin. It wasn't her fault that they were different yet similar at the same time. They even have the same starters for Arceus sake! But that was only because the Torchic were born at the same time and both girls thought that it was either cute or that it looks tough.

Even when they were the same when they were younger, people had always compared her works to that of May's, saying that she should try a little harder.

A tear escaped from the corner of her eye when she rest her head against the trunk. For once, Sapphire just want -

Angry chirps interrupted the brunette's train of thought. She looked up to the tree that she had let off her steam from only to see angry Taillow glaring back at her. Of course, anyone would run at the sight of the horde but Sapphire, being herself, grinned her toothy grin for she recognized the bunch of Pokemon in her line of sight.

It were the flock of Talliow that she had messed with the last time she came to Route 102 and that's when she made friends with the few Talliow that left the flock after becoming friends with Sapphire. It looks as though they were still mad at the brunette for beating and stealing their comrades... and their food as well.

"Ya wanna fight?" Sapphire challenged and then called out her Torchic. "Toro, burn dem with Ember!"

"Tor!" The fire type flew out of the pokeball and immediately fire away with her attack. It knocked down one Taillow after another, but they just kept on coming.

"Wat da hell?!" Sapphire exclaimed in disbelief when a HUGE flock had gathered up for she never seen it becoming that large before. "Where did dey all come from?!"

The Taillow changed into a formation, in the shape of a spear and directed their attacks at the brunette. "YIKES!" Sapphire exclaimed, grabbing onto Toro and ran for dear life. The flock was too much for her to handle since she only have one Pokemon and is doubtful that even if _she _was to fight them, it wouldn't do any good against HUNDREDS of the angry Tiny Swallow Pokemon.

She jump onto a tree and started to swing from on branch to another like a Mankey all hyped up after caffeine. Sapphire then saw a vine and grabbed hold of it, then with a quick push, she swung.

"YAAAHHHOOOOO!" Sapphire hollered gleefully when she should be screaming for her life. It didn't bother her anymore the more she became part of the nature once more. This was her home turf and she felt like she could do anything in here.

Sapphire looked over her shoulder to see the Taillow flock decreasing in numbers rapidly as they hit the branches by mistake when trying to maneuver around the thick trees.

She look forward again and feel the wind rush against her face, her heart was beating rapidly in excitement as the trees become a blur. However, that was cut short when the vines she was swinging snapped in half.

"Uh oh." was all she could flounder to speak as she was frozen in a moment of time before gravity took effect on her entire body. "AAAIIIEEEEE!"

Both her and her Pokemon exclaimed in unison as Sapphire wrapped her arms around Toro. Sapphire had her back towards the ground so that her Torchic wouldn't get hurt.

"I gotcha Toro!" The brunette showed fire starter her signature toothy grin to hide the fact that she was scared out of her wits. Sapphire squeezed her eyes shut to await for the impact with the ground, which will probably break a bone or two.

"OOF!"

Sapphire quickly pry her eyes open upon realizing that it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be... it was actually softer than most of her landings. She was all in tack with nothing broken.

She laughed and held Toro up high in the air, "See? Nuffin' to et!"

"Tor!" Toro chirped happily, seeing that her trainer was perfectly fine but then tilt her head when she saw something underneath Sapphire. "Tor torchic!"

"Wat's wrong Toro?" The brunette inquire, lowing to fire starter close to eye level.

"... Will you get off of me Cave Girl?!" grunted the 'thing' that Sapphire was sitting on.

"Heh?" The brunette look down to see that she was sitting on the back of some guy with a white ha - "Prissy boy?"

"Just GET OFF!" Brendan exclaimed and muster the energy to push himself up and knocking Sapphire off. The brunette faceplanted on the grassy ground and in the next second, she was spluttering out dirt and grass.

"Wat did cha hafta do dat for?!" Sapphire exclaimed when she bolted up to face the boy with the namesake eyes.

"Me?!" He pointed a finger to himself. "Who told you to fall out of nowhere and landed on me?!"

"Well, who told ya ta be in ta spot that I was fallin' at?!" Sapphire retorted back.

"I was taking a break like any traveler would do," Brendan retaliated back. "But I wasn't warned that people like you would be falling from the sky!"

"I didn't haf a choice!" Sapphire barked and then point in the direction she came swinging from. "Da vine snapped when I was swingin' away from dem Taillow flock!"

"Then don't - wait, what Taillow flock?"

"Tail taillow!"

"Uh oh..." Sapphire said as her face twisted into that of panic, and then without warning or thinking, she grabbed the boy by the cuff of his collar and - "RUUUUUNNN!"

"Hey -! What the -?!" Once Brendan saw the still large flock, he gathered to his feet and sprint ahead of the brunette; he was just a little faster.

"HEY!" Sapphire exclaimed as competitiveness stream into her senses.

"Tor tor!" The Torchic chirped as her was lagging behind because of its small feet. Sapphire hastily returned Toro to the safety of her pokeball before returning to a sprint. Out of the corner of her sapphire orbs, she saw the Taillow preparing a synchronized Wing Attack.

"TAKE COVER!" Saphire exclaimed, pouncing on Brendan and knocking him into the bushes. She knew that the Taillow would redirect their attacks if they miss so she didn't miss a beat and started to run again. She look over her shoulder and lift a hand up as a way to say goodbye.

"Take dat as an apology for draggin' ya inta dis!" She cast a sideways grin before running off again, with the flock after her.

Brendan pushed himself onto his hands and knees, coughing out pieces of leaves and wiping away the blood from the cut that he got on his right cheek. "That girl..."

He slowly reached for the red and white ball clipped to his belt while his analyzing red eyes singled out the disappearing Taillow flock. The ball enlarged and a plop was heard.

"Go."


	5. Chapter 5 - Losing is Not a Good Feeling

Chapter 5

**Reviews:**

**_May845 - Thanks!_**

**_sapphire53 - Wally will in next chapter and it's a bit too early for Celebi to appear so it's one of his other Pokemon. *Cough* Psychic *Cough*_**

**_Drag0nshr1ne - Ah yep, that story correlates with this one XD_**

**Thanks for reviewing! Now onto the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sapphire thought that she would be running forever, that is, until she have run in with something. "Yowch!" She yelped when her skull hit something that felt practically like a rock.

She rubbed her head and squeezed open one of her eyes to find... a white... Beldum?

While she was mulling over the Pokemon's color, blood curling screams set off behind her. The brunette jerked her head back to see that the Taillow flock was down laying on the ground, unconscious.

"...Wha...?" Sapphire said, dumbfounded at what just happened.

"Beld..." The Beldum levitated back up from his fall as if nothing happened.

"Ah...sorry 'bout dat," Sapphire apologized sheepishly, turning her attention back to the white Beldum. "Didn't mean to hit ya on my run. But ya know..." She took out the Pokedex that Prof. Birch had given her and scan the Pokemon in front of her. It only took a second for the device to process the information and giving her a picking of a blue Beldum, with a description that Sapphire didn't want to bother reading since she just needed a picture to confirm her suspicion.

"Hm... yer different from da rest," Sapphire remarked, and then her eyes lit up in excitement. "Imma catch cha!"

"Bel?" the Pokemon slanted his entire body along with his head, the beady red eyes looking at the brunette curiously.

Sapphire un-clipped a pokeball from her belt and did several energetic rotations with her arm before sending out Toro. The fire starter did a battle cry of her own accord before clawing at the ground to ready herself for a fight.

"Toro, Ember!" Sapphire emphasized by thrusting her hand out at the Beldum who just levitated idly in one spot. He took the fire attack head on before his eyes narrowed down at the Torchic.

His whole body shined iron bright before charging at Toro at full speed. The Torchic barely dodged the attack but Beldum was on a straight course so the next target was... Sapphire.

"YIKES!" The brunette exclaimed and automatically thrust her hands out to try her best to cushion the impact. When the Beldum hit, Sapphire felt shock surging from her arms to her whole body. Her shoes screeched when she was pushed a good few feet back, but she held her ground.

Sapphire grinned, "Not bad, ya definitely hav power!"

The brunette grunted when she lifted Beldum in her hands like it was a giant rock and threw him else where with abnormal amount of strength. "Toro, use Ember again!"

"Tor!" Fire came out of the fire chick's beaks and it hit the Beldum before he had time to reach. Sapphire took out an empty pokeball and throw it at Beldum. It was zapped in by a red light and the ball fall to the ground, wobbling back and forth before a 'ding!' was heard.

Sapphire and Toro cheered as they caught their first Pokemon. She picks it up from the ground and let the Iron Ball Pokemon out, only to see him wearing some kind metal choker around his neck with stone with a strange symbol fossilized in it around his neck.

"...Eh?" The brunette swung her head to the side to show her confusion. "Wat's dat?"

Beldum let Sapphire examine the stone in pure wonder, and then the girl leaned back, making only one conclusion.

"Did cha already belong ta someone?" The brunette inquired with folded arms. The Iron Ball Pokemon just stare at her with nothing to reply back. After a while, Sapphire sighed in defeat when the staring contesting wasn't getting her anywhere with this.

"Welp, I guess I could find who ya belong to while I travel," Sapphire huffed and scratch her head, disappointed that the Pokemon wasn't really wild so she couldn't really give it a nickname. "Den I could return ya."

All Beldum could do was to hover in the air sand repeat his name. Sapphire couldn't get pass that monotonic voice and the indifferent look that the Iron Ball Pokemon's eye held. She would usually have a general understanding of what Pokemon are saying but not this one.

All Sapphire knew was that this Beldum was different. Like her.

* * *

Sapphire almost reached Pealburg City when she remembered something really _REALLY_ important. "OH CRAP!" she exclaimed, grabbing her own head with both her hands in panic.

She just realized...

Her PokeNav beeped furiously in her fanny pack.

... That she completely left her twin all the way back in the earlier routes to fend for herself.

Oops.

The continuous beeping of the PokeNav snapped her out of her stupor and she fumbled to take it out and answer it, knowing full well whe it's from. "Err...H-hey Ma -"

"YOU COMPLETELY LEFT ME BEHIND!" May screamed through the device, causing Sapphire to hold it away from her throbbing ears. When May was done with her angry outburst, the brunette pulled the PokeNav back.

"Yeah...sorry 'bout dat Sis..." Sapphire replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck. She then heard May huffed indignantly.

"It's a good thing dad gave both of us a PokeNav or I'll have no way of contacting you or finding you! We're supposed to stick together remember?"

"I remember," Sapphire rolled her namesake eyes at May's scolding.

"Anyways, where are you?"

"Almost to Petalburg City."

"Great! I'm in Route 102 right now so _STAY_ there until I catch up to you."

"Alrite Sis," Sapphire sighed in reply. "I'll be in da Pokemon Center healin' ma Pokemon." The brunette quickly ended the call before her twin sister could reply.

"Hey! Cave girl!" came another voice that Sapphire recognize but didn't want to deal with right now.

"Don't cha go callin' me Cave girl!' The brunette exclaimed in rage, turning to Brendan.

"At least you're wearing normal clothes this time," The boy replied coolly after examining what the girl was donning and completely ignoring the tone that Sapphire used at him. "You didn't go running around in public with nothing but leaves right?"

"I did." Sapphire deadpanned, causing the boy to do a double take.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"It's none of yer business so bug off Prissy boy!" Sapphire snapped. Both of then glared at each other but that was broken off by the chiming of Beautifly. They watched as a bunch of Beautifly danced around the flowers near them before flying off over Petalburg City.

"Gorgeous." Brendan breathed in awe. He glanced over to Sapphire to see that she was watching them with crestfallen eyes.

"They look so free." was all the brunette muttered before turning on her heels and stomp off in the direction of the Pokemon Center without even a goodbye.

"..." Brendan watched after Sapphire's disappearing figure, wondering what the girl's problem is. But he didn't think more of it when he needed to get going. The boy took out his PokeNav and trace the map app with his finger until it landed on the city he wants to go next.

"That's where they're going to host it..." Brendan muttered, and then put away his PokeNav and enter Petalburg City but his guard was on high alert as if someone was going to assault him any minute now.

Sapphire waited impatiently for her Pokemon to heal and for her twin to arrive. When the Nurse Joy called the brunette up to get her two Pokemon, the automatic door opened up and in raced Sapphire's look alike, crouching over to catch her breath.

"Made it!"

"Took ya long enuff." Sapphire says with slight vexation as she takes back Toro's and Beldum's pokeball. May rolled her eyes at the comment as Nurse Joy look at the two girls back and forth.

"Twins?"

May and Sapphire turned their attention to the nurse and nod.

"It must be nice to have a twin!" the pink haired lady clap her hands together in appraisal. "You girls must get along nicely!"

"Yep!" May chirped while Sapphire just shrugged. Nurse Joy haven't seen just how much different they are. The Sapphire then noticed the picture frame by Nurse Joy's desk, showcasing a plethora of look alikes.

"Don't cha haf twins too?" Sapphire pointed to the picture. Nurse Joy took a quick glance at it before smiling.

"Oh no, those are my cousins and distant cousins!"

"... Huh?" The twins piped in befuddlement since the Joys all have the same face, same uniform, same hair color and style... same everything except for the color of the medical sigh in their hat. The Nurse proceeded to explain how she and all the females in their family inherited the genetic looks from their mother's side and their mothers inherited from their mother's side and so on.

"How do you all tell each other apart?" May queried in amazement.

"Well..." Nurse Joy took the picture and started listing names off. "That's Amanda Joy, Paige Frances Lynnelle Joy, Marnie Frances Lynnette Joy, Miranda Claire Joy, Stacy Joy, Lila Yuuki Joy, Vanessa Mira Joy, Linda Jo -"

"Ar ya all Joys?!" Sapphire exclaimed in incredulity and getting tired of hearing all the Joys since there looks to be twenty in the picture. May smack her sister upside the head for interrupting and being rude at the same time.

Nurse Joy stared at them before giggling, "Yes, it's our family's surname."

"..." The twins' mind just exploded of how that was even possible and just decided to bid the Nurse goodbye to prevent an incoming headache of trying to figure the Joy phenomenon.

"Let's go visit Mr. Norman," May suggested, earning a blank look from Sapphire. She sighed and shook her head in exasperation. "You know, our next door neighbor and the leader of Petalburg Gym? The father of the boy we're supposed to find?"

Sapphire pound her fist into her other palm in revelation, "Oh, 'im! Wait, gym?! Why didn't cha say so! Let's go!"

"Wha - Sapph!" May was then dragged by the younger twin to the whereabouts of the Petalburg Gym. They stopped in front of the entrance and May have to straighten out her clothes before they entered.

"'Ello?" Sapphire called into the lobby of the gym, earning the attention of a male meditating.

"Hello," Greeted the man with raven hair wearing a faded red color jacket and gray pants. Both of the girls can sense the powerful aura that this man emitted and it somewhat threw them off course. "Can I help you two?"

May heaved a breath and mustered the courage to speak up. "Hello Mr. Norman, my name is May Birch and this is my twin sister Sapphire Birch."

Norman's stoic expression broke into a friendly welcome. "Are you girls the daughters of my friend, Prof. Birch?"

"Yes," May clasped her hands together and bowed politely. "It's nice to meet you in person sir."

"You have well - behaved manners I see," Norman remarked, beaming at the two girls. "Your father have raised you two well. What are you two doing out of Little Root?"

Sapphire scoffed at the remark about her and May having well - behaved manners. She was sure May was blessed by Arceus with the polite attitude but Sapphire couldn't imagine herself to be like that all the time.

"We just started traveling," May answered politely. "And we heard that your son went missing so we thought that if we see him along the way, we could take him back home."

Norman's expression harden for just a split second before it relaxed again. "I appreciate you girls offering to help my son but you don't have to. It's a matter within our family and we'll deal with him." By 'we', Norman meant him.

May frowned, wanting to insist but Sapphire covered her mouth, sensing the austere tone in Norman's reply. "Sorry! Sis was just tryina be helpful, dats all."

Norman looked between both twin, "I understand." and then direct his entire attention to Sapphire when he caught something in her eye.

He smirked. "That look in your eyes says you want to challenge me?"

"Ya betcha!" Sapphire grinned. "So can I?"

Norman nodded at the request, "Of course, it'll be a three on three battle."

"Wat?!" The brunette exclaimed in dismay. "But I only haf... one Pokemon so far!" She didn't really consider the Beldum she caught as hers since he looked like he belonged to someone else so she didn't want to cause Beldum or that person any trouble.

The man looked to be contemplating something, "I can make an exception since you're Birch's daughter but only this one time."

"YESSS!" Sapphire cheered with a fistpump. They were guided onto a battle filed, with Norman and Sapphire taking their spots while May cheered from the sideline.

"Let's go Toro!"

"Vigoroth!" Both pokeballs are tossed in the air and the red beams coalesced into the respective Pokemon.

"Let's start with Scratch!" Sapphire pointed at the Wild Monkey Pokemon. Norman stayed in his folded arms position, his eyes analyzing his opponent. Toro's Scratch didn't even leave a mark on Vigoroth.

The Wild Monkey Pokemon looked to be towering over the fire chick, intimidating her. Toro glared back at Vigoroth, letting him know that she was standing her ground.

"Toro, use Ember!"

"Tor!" Torchic unleashed a small amount of fire from her beak, striking Virgoroth's chest and creating a small explosion. When the dust settled, Vigoroth still stood as firm as a brick wall.

Sapphire felt beads of sweat dripping down her face when none of her Torchic's attacks were working. She was slightly intimidated of just how how strong her opponent is.

"Feint Attack." Norman commanded finally and within a blur, the Wild Monkey disappeared, astonishing the brunette and Toro. When Sapphire detected where he was going to hit thanks to her sharp senses, she commanded Toro to duck under and use Peck.

When Vigoroth appeared behind the fire chick, she did as she was instructed. Virgoroth missed by a head feather as Toro duck under beneath and used that energy to spring up in the motion of Peck. The attack hit the Wild Monkey's chin, causing him to recoil back.

"Good goin' Toro!" Sapphire cheered with a swing of her fist in front of her.

"That was great you two!" May cheered from the side.

Norman was impressed that the brunette could detect his Pokemon's movement. "Quick movement, but let's see if you can keep up with my Virgoroth."

He commanded his Pokemon to use Fury Swipe.

"Dodge dem!" Sapphire exclaimed quickly. While the continuous assaults were made, Toro tried maneuver around Vigoroth's swift arms but she wasn't able to keep up. Toro cried out her name when she was hit and send against a wall behind Sapphire.

The fire chick lay on the ground with swirly eyes after that. "Tor..."

Sapphire looked in horror and quickly went to her Pokemon's aid, with May right behind her. "Toro, are ya okay?!" She asked frantically when she cradled the tiny Pokemon in her arms.

The Torchic pried open one of her eyes to give the brunette an apologetic look, feeling sorry that she couldn't win. Sapphire shook her head, "It's fine...ya did great."

She returned the Pokemon to her Pokemon for a good rest as Norman approached the twins.

"I'm impressed, you and your Pokemon put up a good fight despite just starting out on your journey," Norman complimented. "I see a lot of potential in you so I wouldn't mind giving you another rematch when you become stronger."

Sapphire managed a meek smile and a subtle thanks. The feeling of losing wasn't one of the best, but she'll just get stronger. She have to.

* * *

**Sorry if it was an abrupt end.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Wally's Fight

Chapter 6

**Reviews:**

**_sapphire53 - I'm glad you liked it too. I was deciding whether I show put the battle in or not. If i didn't, Wally would have showed up a chapter earlier :p_**

**_mysteryreader6626 - No it's fine! I'm happy to receive any kind of review since it encourages me to continue (Whether it's bad or not)_**

**_Drag0nshr1ne - Now that you mentioned it... it kinda does, I didn't really used that as a reference for the battle but it ended up being pretty similar didn't it XD_**

**Thanks for reviewing! Now onto the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Enjoy!**

* * *

A boy with emerald green hair and eyes watched in awe by the door of the gym, not wanting to interrupt the match just yet. Once it had ended, he couldn't help but the applaud, catching their attention while he was at it.

"T-that was amazing!"

"Hello Wally," Norman greeted. "Let me introduce you to May and Sapphire, they're daughters of a friend of mine."

Wally stare at them for a moment before the obvious question came up. "Twins?"

"Dat question's gettin' old," Sapphire muttered while May answered the question politely. Wally nodded and then looked up at Norman.

"Mr. Norman, I'm here for the catching lesson."

Upon hearing that made Norman fix a stern look at the boy who looked as if he just came back from a marathon. "Wally, I don't think that will be an option anymore."

"What?! Why?!" Wally exclaimed in slight desperation. The man's solid stone stare and the silence made the green hair boy nervous for the answer.

"I have been told by your parents that you have a chronic illness that puts your life in danger if you do anything too drastic," Norman explained, all in a unwavering tone. "I cannot ensure the safety if your health if you face off against wild Pokemon, for they are unpredictable."

"But -"

"I will not hear any arguments from you," Norman said sternly. "This is a serious matter and your health overrides anything else. I am disappointed that you did not inform me of this yourself. Now go hone and rest since I heard that you will be moving to another town to recuperate tomorrow."

Wally downcast his eyes in dismay. "Yes sir, sorry to bother you..."

He directed his feet for the exit, feeling as if all hope of ever getting a Pokemon have been lost. He wanted to catch a Pokemon before he moves to Verdanturf Town but that seemed to have went down the drain. Why did everyone have to look at him differently just because of a chronic illness? They should have at least given him a chance to prove himself. It wasn't fair to him.

The door slide open again, followed by running footsteps. "Hey wait!" came May's voice, sounding slightly urgent. Wally looked over his shoulder to see the two brunettes catching up to him... or one brunette dragging the other one, trying to catch up to him.

May stopped in front of Wally and held onto her knees to catch her breath.

"Geez, you need to exercise more Sis," Sapphire remarked with a roll of her namesake eyes. The elder brunette completely dismiss the younger one in favor of starting a conversation with the puzzled boy.

"Wally right?"

"Y - yeah," The boy replied meekly. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yep," may nodded. "How about Sapphire and I teach you how to catch a Pokemon?"

"What?!" Sapphire exclaimed while Wally's emerald eyes lit up in exhilaration and disbelief.

"C'mon Sapph, it'll be fun!"

"D - do you really mean that?" The green hair boy asked timidly. "I mean, I don't want to trouble you or anything like that."

"Of course we do," The elder twin said happily while sending a threatening look at her sister. "Right Sapph?"

Sapphire merely grumbled and turned around in the direction of Route 102. "Yea sure whatever, les get dis over with."

May grabbed hold of Wally's arm and pulled him to catch up to Sapphire while the boy still couldn't believe his luck. Maybe there was still some hope left after all.

* * *

"Here we are, Route 102." May said. "All you need to do is search around for a Pokemon, have a battle with them, and then throw a pokeball and catch!" She then gave him Torchic's pokeball.

"I'll let you borrow Torchic for now."

"Thank you," Wally nodded and all of them started searching around for a Pokemon to catch.

"Hey Sapph," May said, getting her twin's attention while looking through the tall grass. "Did you see all the fainted Taillow when you enter Petalburg City?"

"Uh..." Sapphire sweatdropped, mentally debating whether or not to tell her that she was chased by them and that's how she wounded up all the way in Petalburg. "Y-yeah... but I didn't know wat happened to dem." That was somewhat true for Sapphire since she wasn't the cause of the flock of fainted Taillow.

"Kind of weird..." May mused. "Whoever did that must be really strong!"

"I guess," Sapphire mused as well, only now realizing that whoever it was, they saved her. She'll have to thank whoever it was if she ever find them.

The trio searched the entire Route for a Pokemon and when encountered one, Wally was having trouble battling and catching them.

"This is harder than it looks," Wally said through tired breaths while wiping this forehead of the beads of sweat that threaten to trickle down his face.

"Oi Wally," Sapphire started, a question occupying her mid for some time now. "Why did cha watch ta catch a Pokemon right now? Ain't it better if ya get one when yer feelin' better?"

To this question, Wally downcast his eyes. May scolded her twin for being so insensitive as to ask the question out of nowhere.

"No it's fine," the boy said with an assuring yet sad smile. "Actually, I have been diagnosed with this unknown illness that required me to stay I bed and in clean air as much as possible. None of the doctors know how I got it or how to cure it so I'm always stuck indoors with nothing to do. I can't go outside or make any friends. I was looking forward to when Norman said he was going to help me catch a Pokemon but..." The twins could detect visible anger in Wally's eyes as he balled his hands into trembling fists.

"I guess my parents told him not to help me when they found out. They always treat me differently because of this so - call sickness. When will they ever let me get a chance to do something by myself? Why can't they let me prove myself that I can take care of myself?"

"..." Sapphire looked at him with empathy and a new found respect. The brunette could see a part of herself in the green hair boy who is struggling to show that world that he wasn't what they think he was.

It sparked a new level of determination in helping the green hair boy. "Don't cha worry! We'll help ya for sure!" she showed Wally her signature toothy grin before continue her search.

After more Pokemon escape from their grasp, Sapphire decided to sneak up on a Seedot so that Wally can just throw a pokeball at it. But when she caught the grass type off guard and tell Wally to catch him, Wally didn't have the aim.

"Yowch!" Sapphire exclaimed when the red and white ball hit her head instead of the Pokemon in her clutch. "I'm not da Pokemon!"

"S-sorry!" Wally apologized while May giggled at the mishap. She then taught Wally to aim before throwing and when he tried again to catch the Pokemon that Sapphire was struggling to keep still, the ball went else where.

They heard a zap and a 'ding!' a few moments later.

"..."

The Seedot escaped from the brunette's grip but she didn't heed any mind to the escapee.

"Wha...?"

May headed over to where the pokeball had landed and saw that there was a Pokemon inside. "Wally! You did it!"

"I did?" Wally asked blankly, thinking what are the chances of catching a wild Pokemon when the pokeball went into a different direction.

"Wat da hell?!" Sapphire exclaimed in disbelief. "Wat kinda logic is dis?" She just couldn't believe that after all the trouble they spent in trying to get Wally to battle and catch a Pokemon, he caught one that wasn't even in their range of sight. And he didn't even need to battle it!

May came back and handed the pokeball over. "Call it out and see!"

"O - okay!" Wally tossed the pokeball in the air and out came a Ralts.

... You can get any kind of Pokemon these days.

"Ral?" The Ralts looked up at Wally though his ruby eyes were hidden behind the green hair.

"Hey there," Wally greeted. "I'm Wally, nice to meet you. I hope we can be good friends from now on!"

The Ralts smiled but then it faltered when Wally started coughing violently.

"Are you okay?!" May asked in concern, helping Wally up. The boy nodded in response.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine, just a little out of breath for a second but I'll be fine after a few minutes."

May suggested that they should head back to the city before anything else happens.

"Thanks May, Sapphire," The boy trailed off before smiling at the two. "It's because of you that I got a Pokemon and experienced a little of what the outside is like! I have no regret of leaving for Verdanturf Town tomorrow!"

He then looks at Ralts. "I'll take good care of Ralts and maybe when I get better, we'll be able to travel the Hoenn region together!"

Sapphire patted him of the back, though a little too hard for he stumble forward in surprise. "Dat's the spirit! We'll be seein' each other more often then!"

They escorted Wally back into Petalburg City before bidding the boy and his Pokemon goodbye.

...

"It's getting dark..." May said in worry while they were traveling through Petalburg Woods. "We might have to put up camp."

Sapphire shrugged nonchalantly. "Fine by me."

The twin set up camp and asked their Torchic to light up a fire. By nightfall, the two girls were ready to sleep in their make - shift leaf beds, that is, until they hear screams calling for help.

"Did you hear that?" May inquired, looking around the dark forest.

"Yah," Sapphire replied, focusing on her sharp hearing to see where it was coming from. "It sounded like it's comin' from d'ere." The brunette pointed in the direction of the yelling.

"Let's go see wat's goin' on." Sapphire quickly got up with May trying to catch up to her.

"Sapph, wait up!"

In the thicker part of the forest, a scientist was cornered by two man, one dressed in in red and the other dressed in blue. A black M was imprinted on the jacket of the man in red and an A was imprinted on the bandanna of the man in blue. Both of them seemed to be glaring at each other, hinting that they're not on the same side.

"Bug off Magma scum!"

"Go back to the sea Aquatic fish!"

In between then was a Poochyena and a Zubat facing each other off.

"Torchic, Toro, Ember!" came the voices of May and Sapphire. In order to dodge the fire, the Zubat and Poochyena go out of the way and both turned towards the attackers.

"Who's there?" The two man exclaimed in unison and then shot a glare at each other. "Don't copy me!"

"Leave the poor man alone!" May exclaimed as they came into the scene.

"We don't welcome interlopers," The man in red exclaimed. "Poochyena, Bite!"

"Zubat, Posion Sting!"

"Toro, fite back Poochyena with Peck!"

"Torchic, counter Poison Sting with Ember!"

Toro's beak lit up brightly and charge head on against the Poochyena with its jaws ready to chomp down while May's Torchic fire Ember to burn to poison needles. Poochyena and Zubat flew back as the twin's Torchic duo's attacks went through.

The four Pokemon fought back against each other though the two men lack team work as their attacks missed and hit their partner instead.

"Watch where you're hitting with that!" The man in red barked.

"Then don't just let your Pokemon stand like a sitting duck!" The man in blue retorted.

May and Sapphire exchanged looks before calling out another round of double Ember. It left burnt marks on the men and their Pokemon but it also enraged then both. They aimed both their attacks at May's Torchic which happens to be the closest.

"Tor!" Torchic wailed as he was send back against a tree with a loud thud.

"Torchic!" May ran over to her unconscious Pokemon, leaving Sapphire fuming with rage of what they did.

"Yer gonna pay for dat!" The brunette exclaimed, thrusting her arm out. "Toro, Peck into Ember!"

The fire chick followed her orders and went for Poochyena and Zubat with a glowing beak. They dodge, causing Toro to sped past them. But the fire starter turn around and fire Ember, burning and knocking the Poochyena out.

"Toro, behind ya!" Sapphire floundered to say when she saw Zubat behind the fire starter, readying a Wing Attack. Toro wasn't fast enough to react and was hit. The Torchic struggled to get up as Zubat readied for another round. Sapphire was left helpless as to what to do, that is, until she felt a pokeball shaking on her belt.

It was the Beldum trying to tell the brunette something urgent.

Sapphire didn't know if she should be using a Pokemon that probably belong too someone else's but... she glanced at Toro who was already losing too much stamina from the fight and was trying to muster the energy to stand up though she grimaced at every movement of her body.

"Alight," The brunette decided, un-clipping the pokeball and tossing it up. "If ya wanna fight den fine with me!"

The Beldum popped out charging at the Zubat with its entire body flashing into purple light. He hit the Zubat head on with Zen Headbutt and knocked the Bat Pokemon towards the trainer, which then send them hitting against a tree.

"We won!" Sapphire cheered, embracing Beldum in the process. The two man quickly scrambled out of sight after the defeat.

"Since when did you catch a Beldum?!" May asked in disbelief. "And why is it white?"

"Uh, I meet it on ma way to Petalburg City," Sapphire replied, scratching the back of her head. "But I dunno if ta Pokemon belong ta anyone or not."

"What do you mean?"

Sapphire held Beldum in front of her and pointed at the metallic choker around his neck. "It's got dis thang on it."

"Hm..." May contemplated this while examining the accessory fully before looking up at her twin. "But you caught it right?"

The younger twin nodded but not getting her sister's point.

"I heard that if a Pokemon belong to someone, then no pokeball should work on the Pokemon except for the one they were caught in."

"Oh yeah, I hurd sumthin' 'bout that too!" Sapphire piped.

"So...this is either a wild Pokemon or an abandoned on," May frowned. "I really hoped it isn't the latter."

"Um...excuse me," said the scientist that was cornered earlier. "Thank you so much for helping me back there! I thought I would be a goner!"

May smiled politely. "It's not a problem at all!"

* * *

In the distance

"Hm..." hummed a female dressed in red sat up on a tree branch. "Interesting choice, out of the two..."

She tapped onto her ear bud communication to make a call. "Hello, this is Petalburg recon team reporting in. I'm afraid that I'll have to begin with an apology Ms. Courtney...but the mission is a no-go. We got interference from Team Aqua but there was also something that enter the scene and got in the way as well... Roger...I remember; it's to investigate the energy detection... I'm on it."

The girl tapped it again to cut off the communication before she breathed out a sigh. "Phew...this is hard to keep up."

She stare into the gape in between the leaves to see the twins bidding the scientist goodbye and head back to where they came from, with their Pokemon in toll. "They're an interesting duo but..." Her focus was on Sapphire and Beldum. "She's the one with the battle skills, but she is a strange one."

"I wonder..." A smile graced her face as she look up into the night sky. "... _Dein lingraav avok mii bek_? "

* * *

**Translation:**

_Dein lingraav avok mii bek? - Keep watch over us okay?_

**Hope you liked it~! Until next time,**

**~ Lily **


	7. Chapter 7 - Homework as the Bonus

Chapter 7

**Reviews:**

**Shidake - Thanks! I usually avoid stories with anime characters as well but there are exceptions when the manga and game characters are involved XD And hope you like this chapter~!**

**Ryuuben - Pretty much, I don't plan on him having a different set of Pokemon anytime soon.**

**Sai Og Sus - Tell me if Sapphire is still acting like Ash... cuz I don't even know anymore.**

**sapphire53 - Hm... I would say the twins since this is focused on them but... who knows, I might change my mind later on in the story.**

**JHFTS - Will try to do better in the grammar mechanics in this and in future chapters! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Drag0nshr1ne - I might need to reread those chapters as well since I think this is manga based but with slight game chronology inputted. (Not sure if that even make sure to anyone)**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Sorry for the delay, but here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

"Sapph, Sapph!" An excited May called to the attention of her twin sister childishly. "Look!"

"Wha -WHAT DA HELL?!" Sapphire screeched when a Wurmple suddenly appeared inches away from of her face. Of course, Sapphire didn't mind the bug type in her sister's hands. But having the face of a Wurmple pulled right up in front of your face when you least expected was enough to give you a heart attack.

"Isn't it adorable?" May cooed as she pulled the Worm Pokémon away from Sapphire's face. May's Torchic hopped up and down next to her in happiness.

"Wurmple!" The bug type said with a face of indifference despite the tone of voice contradicting it.

The younger twin sweatdropped at May's queer antics. "Er... sure. Did cha catch it just now?"

"Mhm!" May replied with a proud smile. "Torchic helped me!"

"Tor!" The said Torchic chirped, hopping up and down happily for the new teammate. Sapphire gave May a toothy grin before crouching a little to pat Wurmple.

"Niceta meet cha Wurmple!" She greeted. "Name's Sapphire and I'm yer trainer's sister!"

"Mple!" The bug type wagged her tail back and forth a little. Sapphire straightened up and suggests that they should get going to the next city.

May returned Wurmple and Torchic to their respective pokeballs, then took out her PokeNav to use the map app.

"Looks like we're almost to Rustboro City."

The twins continued to walk through the Petalburg Woods until they saw an exit.

"Race ya!" The younger brunette laughed and started running.

"H-hey!" May whined before running after her sister. "No head start you cheater!"

* * *

The duo arrived at Rustboro City and healed their Pokémon at the Pokémon Center. They snacked in the Dining Hall, where most of the people avoided getting too close to the twins because Sapphire was wolfing down food like a wild Munchlax. For May, she was used to Sapphire's behavior to be fazed by it, though she did feel a little embarrass with people ogling at them.

Sapphire then sprung up from her seat, saying that she's going to head up to challenge Rustboro City Gym.

May sighed as she quickly got up as well, to follow Sapphire out of the Pokémon Center.

"When is she ever going to slow down?" she muttered. But May soon realized that she lost Sapphire in the sea of people swarming Rustboro City. There weren't a lot of people but enough to lose a ball of energy like Sapphire.

And this situation wasn't good. Last time the May checked, she has a horrible sense of direction in contrast to Sapphire's innate ones.

"Sapph?!" The brunette called out but her sister was nowhere in sight. She knew that Sapphire would be heading for the gym but she didn't know where that is. The girl looked around frantically for any sign on the building but to no avail. She kept on hollering, ignoring the strange looks she was getting.

Doing that, though, May forgot to watch where she was going until - "Oof!"

She bumped into someone and both of them fell to the concrete sidewalk and heard a cracking sound. "I'm so sorry!" May said quickly, and then got up to help the elderly man that she knocked over.

"No need to apologize!' The man replied with a light chuckle. "I wasn't watching where I'm going." He then noticed the frantic look on May's face. "Is there something wrong young lady?"

"Um... I'm trying to search for my sister but I lost her on the way to Rustboro gym," May replied, slightly disconcerted but then thought of something.

"I know! I'll call her!" _Or check where the Gym is on the map. I should have thought of that before!_

The brunette took out her PokeNav... only to appalled at finding the navigator broken, probably the fall that she just had.

First she lost Sapphire, now she broke the expense device that their dad gave them; it only made the girl feel worst than she already felt. "Oh no! What am I supposed to do now?!"

"Calm down Miss," The man said calmly and gestured to the PokeNav. "May I see that."

May looked at the man blankly before handing him the broken PokeNav. He examined it and smiled reassuringly, judging that it was still repairable.

"Don't worry; I know how to fix this."

"Eh?" The brunette piped in relief. "Really?!"

"Of course," The man nodded with a smile. "Come with me."

"Thank you so much sir!" May bowed. "My name's May by the way."

"You can call me Mr. Stone."

He guided May to a large corporation building where guards sudden popped out of nowhere, demanding who she was.

"Are you a kidnapper?"

"State your name and what your purpose is!"

"Step away from Mr. Stone!"

"H-huh?!" May exclaimed in shock as the men in black immediately threw millions of questions at her, making her head dizzy. "I - I'm M-May." But that was all she could stutter out before getting a migraine.

Mr. Stone chuckled lightly before telling them to stop interrogating the poor girl. "Relax, she's an acquaintance of mine." They immediately back away, leaving the brunette baffled but relieved.

"Mr. President!" exclaimed someone in a white lab coat when the two entered the building. "Thank goodness you're alright! We were so worried that you might be in danger!"

May tilt her head to the side in confusion, "President?"

Mr. Stone handed May's PokeNav to the scientist and told him to fix it for him. He then turned to answer the brunette's question. "You see, I'm the President of Devon Corporation and the PokeNav is one of our products."

"WHAT?!" Her voice echoed throughout the building as the information was given to her. She couldn't believe she just ran into _the_ President of the largest corporation in Hoenn and he offered to fix her PokeNav just like that.

What are the odds?

* * *

Meanwhile, with Sapphire

Sweat was dripping down Sapphire's face as her brows were creased in frustration, with one twitching slightly. Her eyes were focusing so hard that they hurt. The tension in the air was suffocating as she looked continued on in her struggle.

"D - Dis is cat."

"Wrong." The stern voice was immediately followed by a whack on Sapphire's head with a rolled up paperback book.

"YOWCH!" The brunette exclaimed, dropping the passage she was reading and rubbing her head in the process. "What did cha hafta do dat for?!"

The lady wearing preppy clothes stood in front of her with a look of superiority. "Your grammar needs fixing and you can't even read the sentence properly."

"But I always talk like dis!" Sapphire retorted, bolting up from her seat in defiance while wondering how she even wounded up in this situation in the first place. "And I ain't 'ere ta fix ma grammar! All I want is a gym battle!"

The lady blinked and then smiled, "Well why didn't you say so? I would never say no to a challenger."

"I been tryna tell ya Roxanne," Sapphire berated, sitting back down. "But ya took me inta a room 'n gave me a book."

"That's because your English is horrible," Roxanne scolded. "I never heard anyone talk like that before. It's painful to the ears!"

"Yah yah," The brunette rolled her eyes while leaning back in her chair with her legs propped up on the table. "Can we just leave dis 'n battle?"

Roxanne sighed in exasperation, placing a hand to her head. "How can people understand you if you keep talking like that?"

Sapphire shrugged. "Ya can understand me just fine."

"...Point taken," Roxanne replied after a moment of silence. "Well, let's go."

They entered into a battle field and took a spot on the opposite side, facing each other. "This will be a two on two battle," Roxanne announced and then enlarge a pokeball in her hand. "Ready?"

"Ya betcha!" Sapphire took out her pokeball. Both trainers tossed them up and their respective Pokémon materialized.

"A Torchic?" Roxanne quirked an eyebrow, wondering if Sapphire was an idiot. "Do you need a lesson on type match up as well?"

Sapphire rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Nu uh. Toro, Scratch!"

"Geodude, send Torchic back with Tackle!" The two Pokémon neared each other, only for Sapphire to call out another command while cutting the first one short.

"Jump and switch to Ember!" Toro followed, back flip into the air and open her beak for flames to shoot out while Geodude hit a large boulder on the battle field, causing more damage than expected.

Toro landed on top of one of the rocks that were set on the field.

"Rock Tomb!"

"Jump on dem!" As rocks were flung towards the Torchic leaped from on to another, gaining speed and height. "Now, dive 'n spin while usin' Peck!"

"Tor!" Toro followed as she was told and drilled into the Geodude, hitting him repeatedly in the same spot. Roxanne then commanded her Pokémon to use Defense Curl and followed it up by Tackle.

The Torchic didn't get out in time and was recoiled back by Tackle. Toro stood back up, grimacing from getting hit by a rock.

"Tackle once more!"

"Peck!"

The two Pokémon went head on, with Torchic hitting the same spot that she had been hitting. Both Pokémon recoil and hit against opposite rocks, letting dust flying in the air. The trainers waited in suspense to see who was still standing.

When the dust settled, Toro can be seen panting heavily while Geodude was out cold.

"Wha..." Roxanne was speechless at the outcome, stunned that this was even possible, but she smiled upon realizing what Sapphire did after replaying the battle in her mind.

"Gud job Toro!" Sapphire cheered while fist-pumping the air.

"Tor!" The fire chick chirped weakling and plopped down sitting when her tiny talons couldn't hold her own body weight anymore.

"That's a pretty good strategy," Roxanne complimented while returning her fainted rock type Pokémon. "Not only were you dealing damage in the same spot but you also dealt additional damage by using the field setting to your advantage. Your Torchic also cushioned her impact against that rock by making contact with only its talons didn't she?"

Sapphire gave the Gym Leader her signature toothy grin, signaling to Roxanne that she was right on the mark.

"But," Roxanne continued, tossing out her second and last pokeball. "Does your Torchic have enough strength to last against my second Pokémon?"

"Pass!" her Nosepass cried out once her materializes with the red beam from the red and white ball.

The brunette frowned, seeing that Toro was struggling to get up. Before Sapphire could decide on what to do, Roxanne gave out a command.

"Nosepass, Rock Tomb!"

"Toro -" The brunette was cut off by the rocks already being flung at her Pokémon and Toro crying out in pain. Once it was over, Toro was laying on the ground, unconscious with swirly eyes.

Sapphire bit the bottom of her lip and returned Toro. She took out Beldum's pokeball but she was hesitant to use him in battle but then again, it wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Beldum, let's go!" She exclaimed while tossing her pokeball out.

Beldum came out with a cry of his name in monotone. He eyed his opponent and readied himself for a fight.

"Oh? A Shiny Beldum?" Roxanne said in interest. "That's rare."

"… Shiny?" Sapphire repeated.

Roxanne blew a strand of hair out of her eye as she places her hands on her hips, ready to give Sapphire a Pokémon 101 on the matter. "Even though the same species of Pokémon all have similar appearances, there are Pokémon that have different colors. We call them Shiny Pokémon but they're rare since they this kind of mutation doesn't happen too often."

Sapphire mused over this little piece of new information, finally remembering that she had heard her father talking about it at one point but she was distracted.

The brunette took a look at her Pokedex to see what the Beldium knew since the last time she saw him attack, it wasn't the move she expected.

Sapphire raised her brows upon seeing the list before putting the helpful device back into her bag. "Beldum, use Iron Head!"

"Wait, what?!" Roxanne exclaimed, catching off guard by the command. She didn't expect a Beldum to know anything but Take Down. But this one knows Iron Head?! Albeit she shouldn't be that shocked since this Beldium was different, she never dealt with this variety of Pokémon so she only assumed that besides the different appearance, everything else would be the same. She mentally cursed herself for researching so little on this subject or she could have prepared better.

"Nosepass dod -" She didn't even get to finish before Beldum crashed into her rock type Pokémon loudly.

"Follow et up wit Zen Headbutt!" Sapphire thrust her arm out in emphasis, getting into the flow of battle again.

"Bel Beldum!" The Pokémon said in monotone before charging with a purple light surrounding his body.

Roxanne ordered her Nosepass to use Harden to lessen the damage but he was sent back nonetheless, flying pass the Gym Leader's head and colliding with the wall behind her.

Roxanne looked back at her unconscious Nosepass in shock. She couldn't believe that the battle ended just like that. Just what kind of trainer is Sapphire? To have be able to surprise and impress her even more that she have already. The brunette was definitely taking back the first impression she had of Sapphire as a wild and uneducated child.

She sighed in defeat and returned her Nosepass. She cast her gaze over to see Sapphire cheering and hugging the Beldum happily, to which the Pokemon didn't mind... at least by the indifferent look that he wore.

"Let me congratulate you on the win," Roxanne applauded. "I never knew a Beldum can learn anything else other than Take Down."

Sapphire stared at the Gym Leader blankly before grinning. "I didn't 'ither. When I saw wat it knew on da pokedex, I wasn't expectin' da move set. He doesn't even know Take Down."

"... That's...interesting..." Roxanne trailed off but shrugged, this only prod her to study more on the subject later on. "Oh, well, it's your win so here's the Stone Badge."

She handed Sapphire the shiny badge to which the brunette happily took and pinned it on her fanny pack.

Before Sapphire could leave the Gym, Roxanne piled her up with a stack of books with a sadistic smile. "I expect you to work on that grammar and speech of yours and read these books okay?"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Y'know, just got too lazy to describe the second battle so... yeah. But hey, the Beldum I have when I battle her practically did the same thing so why not?**

**Done for now. Until next time,**

**~ Lily**


	8. Chapter 8 - Kidnapped

Chapter 8

**Reviews:**

**Raven - I will include legendaries, I just haven't decided on when. And I play Pokemon Platinum and the games after it (Too long to list), along with Pokemon Ranger: Shadow of Almia and Guardian Signs, Pokemon Conquest,Pokemon Rumble Blast, and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorer of the Sky. I will try to include romance later on but I'm not that good when it comes to romance.**

**Guest - I'm glad that my story has inspired you to resume your fanfic XD Don't worry, I'm always awesom - nah, JK.**

**Ryuuben - Yeah... that will be explained... soon. And thank you, I enjoyed writing the interaction between Sapphire and Roxanne XD**

**sapphire53 - You'll find out who's going to attack this chapter. I was having trouble deciding which team but it all ended well.**

**Shidake - Soon. The Beldum matter will be revealed soon... like... not the next chapter but a few chapters in.**

**May845 - Lol, to think that she wouldn't have to study at all XD**

**Drag0nshr1ne - I know how she feels. Grammar is not my forte either. I had fun writing that up *^***

**Thanks for the reviews! Now onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wha...?!"

Sapphire's jaws hang open when she left the gym, having to have a fit about all the books that Roxanne made her carry and ended up throwing them on the floor before making a dash for the door. Like anyone could make her read and write on her journey.

Standing in front of the gym, she saw a horde of Aron running about, eating whatever they can get their mouths on, mostly metal.

"What in the world is going on here?!" Roxanne exclaimed right behind her, having to chide about Sapphire not having proper grammar.

Sapphire looked around to see people panicking, hiding, or shooing the Aron away from their homes. She didn't know what was going on but she needed to get those Aron away from here before they devour the entire city in their eating fest.

Though she did wonder if what they eat were tasty.

The brunette scanned around the premise, trying to find the leader of the horde of invading Pokemon. Her eyes landed on one that was a slightly bigger than the rest and its armor was shinier. Sapphire deduced that it was the leader, that and the face it was the only one eating alone while a lamppost has about three or four Aron munching on it.

Sapphire stomped over to Pokemon and shouted up - "Oi! Are ya ta leader of 'hese Aron?!"

The Iron Armor Pokemon only spare a glance at her before continuing eating. A vein popped on Sapphire's head and she immediately climbed up to the statue where the Aron was.

She tried to pull the Pokemon off of the place but he was firm in his spot. "Yer a bigger eater dan me 'n May together."

The Pokemon grunted and tried to attack Sapphire, but he ended up missing when the brunette just dodged him. Aron did have anywhere to land and so, gravity takes effect and he went falling down.

"Hold on!" Sapphire exclaimed, jumping down with him. "I gotcha!"

Sapphire landed on her feet with Aron in her arms. "Now, how 'bout a little battle?" She queried of the Iron Armor Pokemon. "If ya lose, yer whole posse go back ta where ya come from? If ya win, den I won't do anythin'?"

The Aron nodded in determination and leaped out of the girl's arms, readying in an attack position. Since Toro is still resting, Sapphire decided to use Beldum.

"A'right Beldum yer up!" Sapphire called out, tossing her pokeball up. The two steel types seemed to be having a stare down when their eyes met. Aron was up first with Iron Head.

"Counter wit Iron Head as well!" The brunette commanded. The two headbutted each other though neither of the two wanted to budge from their spot. This went on until they heard an explosion, which was followed by a scream.

Sapphire immediately recognizes it and looked up to a large building. Her namesake orbs dilated in shock when she saw a figure jumping from a really tall building with someone on their shoulder.

It may be a speck of dot but Sapphire recognizes the clothes that the squirming figure was wearing while being carried like a sack by another figure. She panicked on the spot and quickly ran in the direction of where May was falling, with Beldum abandoning the battle to follow her.

"Sorry!" Sapphire apologized. "Wer gonna hafta do dis wen I get back!"

* * *

Eariler

May was given the tour of Devon Corporation, courtesy of Mr. Stone, while the scientist fixes her PokeNav.

"Quick question May," Mr. Stone started while he guide her around with labs where the engineers work. "Are you, by any chance, traveling around Hoenn?"

"Yes," the brunette replied. "I'm currently traveling with my sister."

"Then would you mind doing me a favor?" The Devon Corp. President requested. May obliged without hesitance. Since he helped her out, May only thought it would be right if she does something for Mr. Stone in return.

He motioned for them to return to his office, which was on the fifth floor, so that he could pull out an envelope from his desk drawer. "Would you do me the trouble of delivering a letter to my son? That son of mine always forgets his communication devices when he's absorbed in his work."

"Who is your son?" May queried as she took the letter off of Mr. Stone's hand and looking at the front to find a word in fancy cursive writing.

"Steven Stone is his name." the man answered. "He goes around Hoenn to study and collect rare types of stones. That's why I requested this of you. A traveling trainer has a much better chance of finding him."

The brunette nodded in comprehension and place the envelope safely in her fanny pack. "Don't worry Mr. Stone, I'll make sure to give the letter to him!"

As the man thanked May for her help, a scientist came into the office, with the newly fixed PokeNav for the brunette. She was slightly surprised that they were able to fix her PokeNav so fast but she was nonetheless grateful.

Just as the device was placed in May's hand, an explosion was heard, which was followed by the shattering of glass. All three of them whirled around, facing the now damaged-beyond-repaired sliding doors o the balcony.

Smoke bombs were through into the room, taking away their visions.

May coughed and tried to block the smoldering smoke with her hand while her free one attempted to swat the endless cloud away from her.

"Mr. Stone? Mr. Al?" she coughed out, trying to call for the two men, but it was no use. When she felt an arm snaking around her waist, the brunette's instinct was to scream and uppercut whoever that was trying to grab her.

And that's exactly what she did.

She let out a blood curling scream while her hand rapped into a fist and fly upward. She heard a grunt and the grip loosen a bit, only to be tighten once more.

"Annoying brat." She heard someone muttered. Before May could retort about the comment, her entire body was lifted up into the air and heaved onto someone's shoulder.

"Hey!" The brunette protested, squirming, kicking, and hitting whoever it was that was hauling her like a sack. "Let go of me!"

"Struggle anymore and I'll drop you off of this building." growled the deep voice in annoyance.

May paused momentarily, only to let out another blood curling scream when she saw how high up she was - it was the fifth floor after all.

In the next second, she felt the rush of air piercing her face and her heart in her throat as the man who was hauling her leaped down. She continue to scream out of fright and squirm even more, which wasn't a good idea when the man's grip almost loosen on her and let her slip.

May heard a distant shout of her name but her mind was spinning up a tornado to recognize the voice.

The man landed one a rooftop with a thud, where May could see more people coming towards her. She felt an umbrage of pain on the back of her neck and her vision slowly fades into darkness. The last thing she saw was red.

* * *

Sapphire chased after the group of three people in red that leaped off of a shorter building, with her sister in tow.

"Sis!" she tried holler another time but she could only see the lifeless figure of May on the shoulder of a man. It made her burst into full speed, trying her best to follow them. But they send out their Golbat and the Bat Pokemon carried them out of Sapphire's line of sight.

All she knew of right now was that they were Route 116. "Screw this!" Sapphire exclaimed, deciding to return Beldum and go on all fours. She was more comfortable moving this way and it also helped her to increase her speed even more and maneuvering around.

She weaved pass the Aron lot and the citizens of Rustburo City, and gaining weird looks while she was at it, into the nature of Route 116. She didn't know where she was going to be exact, but she didn't want to waste anytime.

Her sister was in trouble and she needs to help her. If she remembered correctly, May wasn't a battler like her. When they had a practice match with each other, May was too slow and indecisive on making a move.

Sapphire slowed to a stop when she met with a ledge high enough to be considered a small cliff. She stood up and rubbed her temples. This is what happens when she takes her eyes off of May?

She muttered a chain of curses under her breath before turning on her heel and... bump into something.

"Hey!"

Okay, scratch that. It was _someone_.

Sapphire rubbed her forehead where she had collided with and then pried open one of her eyes to meet someone she didn't think she would see again. "Prissy?!"

Brendan rolled his eyes while a hand was soothing the bump that was slowly swelling on his forehead. "If it isn't the barbarian."

"Shaddup!" Sapphire snapped in frustration. "Ya better be glad dat I dun haf time to rip yer head off!"

She stomped past the boy, but then stopped to think where she should go next. While she was thinking, Brendan tapped her shoulder, only for Sapphire to send him a piercing and irked glare.

"What?" The brunette spat.

Brendan grimaced a little at her tone and wonder what was her problem this time. "Have you seen a Wingull around have you?"

"Dere's plenty of Wingull near the ocean," Sapphire replied brusquely and then darted around in a vain attempt to search for clues. She couldn't pick up on May's scent, either she was too far or someone had covered up her natural scent with something else.

"No... not that," Brendan sighed in exasperation. "I'm looking for - what are you doing?"

He was watching as Sapphire climbed up a tree faster than anyone he had seen before. The brunette didn't bother to answer him until she didn't find anything and hope down.

"I'm searchin' for sum goons in red." Sapphire answered and then took him by the scruffs on his collar. "And yer gonna help me!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" the boy exclaimed and then protested against the brunette's clutch. "I never agree to something like this so let go of me!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Sapphire said blatantly. "I smelled a Wingull up ahead so yer gonna hafta come with me and help me find some red goons."

"How can you _smell_ a Wingull anyways? Do you some kind of animalistic sense?" Brendan questioned, bombarding the brunette with questions that she found meaningless and annoying.

"Shaddup will ya?" she snapped, looking back at him. "I have a sharp nose, dat's all!"

"How do you even know it's the Wingull I'm searching for?" the boy countered, still being dragged. "Like you said before, there are plenty of Wingull."

"It's da only sea smellin' scent in this forest, duh," Sapphire replied as if that was the most obvious thing ever. "And if it wasn't ta Winggull yer searchin' for, den why are ya 'ere in da first place?"

"Would it kill you to speak properly?" Brendan chided

"I can speak whatever I want ta," the brunette retorted haughtily. "Now let's hurry dis up!"

"I can walk on my own thank you very much," Brendan stated. Sapphire shrugged and let go of him, causing him to kiss the ground and sputtering out dirt.

"What the hell was that for?!" the ruby eyed boy exclaimed indignantly. "Do you know how dirty the ground is?!"

The brunette rolled her eyes and continued trekking. "Stop complaining prissy and pick up yer speed!"

She started sprinting, with Brendan yelling after her to slow down, but she didn't. The two trainers traverse through Route 116, with complaints here and scoldings there. Once they were at the edge of the forest, they heard a weak cry from the cave that was directly in front of them, about half a mile away, with a sign saying 'Rusturf Tunnel'.

Both trainers exchanged looks before dashing for the entrance. One looking for a lost Pokemon while the other looked for her separated sister.

However, they were both separated upon entering the dark cave, leading to Sapphire hollering out Brendan's name. Of course, she stopped short of a breath when she heard unfamiliar voices yelling at one another.

"You idiot!" upbraided a male voice. "This isn't the Devon component we were looking for! This is just a useless PokeNav!"

"But I saw one of those workers hand this girl something when she was in that president's office!"

"That doesn't mean she will have the thing we were searching for!"

Sapphire basically stopped listening a little after they said 'this girl' and charged right in without planning ahead. "A'right! Which of ya kidnapped ma sis?!" she exclaimed in fury, jumping in and kicking on of the men square in the face before they realized she was there.

The rather obese man that Sapphire caught a glimpse of started to bonk another guy in the head. "Look what you guys did now!" he then commanded them to take the brunette out, but Sapphire wouldn't have any of it.

She did noticed, however, was that these guys were dressed in the same uniform as one of the two that she met in Petalburg Woods. She didn't have time to think more on the matter as she side-stepped one man in red and kicked another in where the sun doesn't shine when she dodged a punch.

When they send out Pokemon against her, she had no choice but to send out Toro and Beldum, seeing that she needed as much numbers as possible to take down the enemy's Pokemon. It was a total of four men, excluding the corpulent man, and ten Pokemon, making sixteen.

... At least Sapphire got practicing math while she was doing this.

The multiple Poochyena and Zubat started to attack up command while a Mightyena and Golbat stood guard in case backup was needed.

"Beldum, dodge and use Iron Head! Toro, Ember!" Sapphire commanded while trying to duck a Wing Attack from a Zubat. Iron head knocked a Poochyena against another, which was then send against the wall of the cave.

Toro's Ember missed as the Zubat agilely evaded in mid air, causing the attack to hit the ceiling and sending a few rubble down.

Sapphire herself was wrestling down a guy when he tried to sneak up on her. "Where's my sister?!" she demanded shrilly, causing the poor guy's ear to ring. She got off when another tried to have a go at her, prompting her to interrogate that man instead.

Near the end of the fight, Beldum and Toro was nearly drained of all their stamina and so was Sapphire. At least she located May, who was unconscious against a large stalagmite. She ordered Beldum to take May out of the cave before anything else happens. The Iron Head Pokemon obliged reluctantly, hovering over to the unconscious twin and lifted her up from under. Her stomach was resting of Beldum's back while the rest of her body dangled in midair.

It's either May was really light or Beldum was just that strong for a Pokemon his size. He was carrying May away with ease, yet tired from the continuous battles.

When Sapphire thought they had finished off all of their opponents, a Shadow Ball was cast in their direction, which was followed by Air Cutter.

Sapphire yelped in surprise and recolied from the explosion that the two combined attack created. She landed on all fours and scraping against the ground to stop herself from being pushed back further.

She grimaced when she noticed the wounds that she had gain but shook it off so that she could focus on the fight that wasn't over yet. The corpulent man had commanded Mightyena and Golbat to attack her after she and her Pokemon were worn out.

"Feisty little girl aren't you?" he sneered, snapping a finger to signal for Mightyena attack with Crunch. "Kids like you should learn not to be nosy!"

The brunette looked over to see Toro trying to get to her, but in their exhausted state, they were too slow. She, herself, wouldn't be able to evade the fast approaching Mightyena with his jaws wide open and teen glowing. A look of blood lust could be detected from his eyes.

Sapphire didn't even have time to blink when a flash of silver flew past her and headbutted Mightyena underneath his jaws, sending the Bite Pokemon upwards. Mightyena let out a howl of pain when he collided with the ceiling.

"Ron!" the tiny Pokemon in standing in front of the brunette protectively roared intimidatingly despite his size.

"Hey! Yer dat Aron from before!" Sapphire exclaimed in astonishment, standing up and clutching her upper arm. She didn't think the Tron Armor Pokemon would follow her all the way out here.

The Aron merely cast her a glance and nod before looking back towards the battle field. He roared as loud as he could and rocks were summoned above him, moving towards the Golbat and Mightyena.

"Tch," the obese man gritted his teeth when he realizes what will happen if they were hit. The ceiling was already unstable as it was after the fight. He want to avoid being trapped within the cave. "Retreat!"

By now, the men that Sapphire knocked out can back to their senses and recalled their Pokemon before following the seemingly leader of the group out the other side of the cave.

Aron send the Rock Slide attack after them but only blocked off the path instead when Mightyena and Golbat attack it to buy their trainers time to escape.

Sapphire let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding and slump down against the wall. "That was close." she muttered while panting slightly and grinned at the Iron Armor Pokemon gratefully. "Thanks a bunch Aron!"

The wild Pokemon chirped happily in response.

"Tor?" Toro asked in concern, resting at Sapphire's side and looking at her arm.

Sapphire tried to reassure her fire starter that she was just fine but when she tried to twist her arm, a sharp sensation struck trike her brain. She hissed in pain and held onto her upper right arm again.

"Damn..." Sapphire muttered. She might have been more injured than she expected. She only realized now, just how tired she was and she just couldn't keep her heavy eyelids up anymore. "I'm tired..."

Before she knew it, she fell asleep right then and there.

Toro and Aron didn't know what to do since neither were the right size to be get the sleeping brunette out of this place.

A sigh escaped from the person approaching the trio. "I don't even want to know what mess she got into..."

He squat down to examine Sapphire's injuries as she slept peacefully and frowned. "Sorry Peeko, mind waiting a little longer for me to take you back to Mr. Briney?"

"Wing!" The Seagull Pokemon complied to the request with one wing stretched out while the other was bent and wrapped within a cloth.

He started to extract a first aid kit from his single strapped backpack and got to work to applying ointment on the bruises that Sapphire gained. Once he was done with patching Sapphire up, he stood up, with Peeko perched on top of his shoulder.

"You two will watch her right?" he asked of Toro and Aron, who nodded immediately and showering him with grateful looks.

The ruby eyed boy gave Sapphire one last glance before shaking his head in disapproval.

"Amazonian."

* * *

A woman chuckled slyly, tossing an object up and down as she crossed her legs. She wore a pair of swimming goggles as if it was tying down her plethora of hair with blue streaks angling out of either side of her face. She also wore a long sleeved blue top that showed her stomach, white outlined some parts of the top, making a strange 'A'. Her pants were rather revealing if one were to have the side view.

She sat on top of a building off to the edge of Rustboro City and near Route 116 with two others standing behind her. Both being males, though one is of bulkier built from the other.

The muscle man was too large for his own shirt and was therefore ripped down to his waist. His blue pants were held up by golden chains, the same one that he wore around his neck. His dark colored chest was marked with the same white 'A' that was on the woman's shirt.

The other man was scrawny, wearing a blue bandanna with the white 'A' symbol. He wore a sleeveless vest with a black and white striped shirt underneath. Like the others, he also wore blue pants.

Her mischievous blue eyes traveled through the route until her gaze landed on the entrance of Rusturf Tunnel. "Team Magma just took idiocy to a whole new level."

She then stood up and rotate around to face her two companions.

"Let's go, we got what we came for." she cast one last glance back and smirked. "Looks like we're ahead of the race now."

* * *

**This was pretty much Sapphire's spotlight! I feel bad about just leaving May so helpless like that but oh well...**

**Next chapter's gonna be focus on... Ruby, Steven, and... Zinnia! Look forward to it!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Foretelling of the Past

Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! I haven't been in a mood to write at all and I don't like it! x.x**

**It's a short chapter but I hope you'll like it!**

**Reviews:**

_**Sai Og Sus - Lol. Roxanne just want everyone to have a perfect accent XD And I never had my phone broke before so don't really know how that feel but... lucky me?**_

_**Sparro McGraw - I'm glad you like the last chapter but I'm iffy about this one. I hope you do enjoy this chapter though.**_

_**tagiru akashi - Thanks and I'll update whenever I can!**_

_**Ky. raven - Thank you~ And I support Ruby and Sapphire so there's going to be that in here XD**_

_**Ryuuben - Yeah I know... I didn't mean to make them so idiotic but hey, those are just a few grunts and whatnot, I'll make it better next time - I hope.**_

_**sapphire53 - Thanks! I will try my best to make the future chapters enjoyable as well!**_

_**Shidake - Yep, Aron just want to fight already... or does he want to be caught?**_

_**Drag0nshr1ne - I'm glad you think so so far but I feel like I'm losing my touch... I hope you won't be too disappointed with this chapter.**_

_**May845 - Hohoho, you'll see what happens to them the next chapter. And thank you, I appreciate the encouragement!**_

**Thank you all for review and hope to see more in the future! Now, onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

The interior of Granite Cave was filled with rich minerals of all kinds but that was not what it was famous for. Passing the millions of colorful crystal minerals laid the true beauty of the cave - or should we say _carved? _On the either side of walls, deeper into the tunnels, were carved with art created by the ancients. Each one different from the other, each one depicting one separate story. Some depicted of a chain of Beldum while others of the symbols of Rock, Steel, and Ice. But all of the carvings led up to a large carving that took up the entire front wall of the deeper part of the cave.

It was of two different monsters facing each other off, one side was oversaw by the sun, with the monster breathing out what seemed to be fire while volcanoes bellowed in response.

On the other side, thin carved lines raced down on the fish-like titian, depicting of a heavy rainstorm. Water followed the flow of the fish-like as it was shown to be in an airborne position, slightly above the monster on land.

In the middle, right above the two titans, flew a large chunk of what appeared to be a rock in an arc as if overseeing the battle as it passes through.

A man with short silvery-blue hair stood in front of the mural, in deep thought as he gazed at the ancient carvings. This was the stone collector, Steven Stone, as well as the Champion of the Hoenn Region. He stood still, his hand went up to rub his chin as the other rested on his waist.

"... The two monsters that my ancestors witnessed will battle again with new found danger and they wrote down our legacy for when the day will come." finished a mysterious tone from on top of a boulder nearby.

"I'm still wrapping around the concept of how they were able to foresee so far in." Steven mused. "It seemed..."

"Impossible?" The figure finished and hopped off of the rock, her worn out cloak floating behind he and a Whismur clinging on her shoulder. Underneath her cloak, she wore a black and white horizontally striped shirt and blue pants. She landed gracefully on the ground and swiped off her blue bandanna as she approached Steven. Her roughly cut hair was finally loose from its confinement and fell to all over her scalp and face.

"It may seem so to outsiders, but to my people..." The girl trailed, stopping by his side and looked at the ceiling high mural. "It is how we regulate peace and protect our home."

Steven frowned, facing the ruby - eyed young woman. "We have much to learn from this new discovery and of what we're going to do."

He then walked forward, to where there was a small scripture at the bottom of the wall. He traced his finger through the foreign words and furrowed his brows. "Do you know how to read these, Zinnia?"

Said girl shook her head sadly and approached the mural as well, placing a hand of the wall and closed her eyes. "They were in the forgotten codes of our language, only those who are gifted are able to decipher it. I was - no, we - were only informed of our roles as protectors, I have not found anyone with the same gift as the ancients."

"I see..." Steven mused. "We will have to keep working on it. But how are things on your side?"

Zinnia sighed again in disappointment. "No luck, they haven't disclose their next motives yet so I don't know what they're going to hit next."

Steven huffed with a wary smile. "We'll just have to hope that we would be able to solve this puzzle before the day comes. You must be tiring yourself out doing three things at a time. You should rest sometime soon before you exhaust yourself."

The young woman gave Steven a dull gaze and turned her head to the other murals. "I was tasked to fulfill the legacy of my people and I won't rest until I do. You should know that by now, seeing that I revealed my people's duty to you after asking for your help two years ago."

Steven held her gaze for a minute before turning to the pokeball he took out. "I know, and you gave me him in return."

"... He chose you when you stumble onto their grounds," Zinna replied. "I can't change the path that they want to go on, even if it was to leave their distant home. Just like the other one."

Zinnia stared off into space for a moment before speaking again. "Steven, have you and your group found anything?"

"A few stones," The man replied. "but they were the ones we have already. We have not located the other thing either."

"Hm..." She mused and then took out something from her cloak - a red and a blue bracelet to be exact. "Take these and give them according to your judgement."

"Aren't these..."

"Key Stones," Zinnia confirmed. "I have seen and now trust your judgement of others. You will be the one to chose who will qualify for the Trial of the Ancients."

The silver haired man nodded and took the bracelets before looking around the part of the cave they were in. "I wonder how this will all turn out..."

They suddenly heard a scream, followed by a distant vibration and the sound of something crubmle. Zinnia and Steven exchanged looks before racing off to the source with Steven calling on a white Metagross and Zinnia moving at an abnormal speed.

* * *

"Tch," Brendan lean back as a large jaw aimed for his head. He took a few steps back as more Mawile appears in the cave. How exactly did he get into this again? Oh yeah, that one hiker roped him in to helping him find some gemstones that was supposed to be in here but he disappeared halfway through!

He hated those kind of people that force him into doing something he doesn't want to do.

Not only was he lost, but his clothes were getting dirty from the very earthy surroundings - especially his white hat. It's going to take forever to clean that thoroughly!

And then he just had to run across a bad-tempered Mawile that snapped at him when she saw him on the path. He would have thought of the Deceiver Pokemon as in the mid range of the cute category... if he hadn't saw the horrendous mouth that he thought was the Pokemon's hair at first.

He really didn't want to do this but they seem to leave him no choice. He un-clip a pokeball from his belt and threw it up.

"Nana, Take Down! Coco, Double Slap!"

The Poochyena bounce towards the Mawile head first while Brendan's Skitty used her tail to slap the enemy multiple times. But however many that they take down, more of them appear. Brendan and his team was outnumbered even if he used all of his Pokemon. Why are they attacking him anyways? It's not like he did anything to upset them by.

He was distracted by the Mawile in font of him that he didn't realize that there are others behind him, readying a jump of attack. Brendan suddenly got pushed to the ground with a weight on top of him - and he was mentally shouting out a long chain of curses that would shame a sailor. Whatever or whoever that was on top of him was going to get it for ruining his clothes.

"Aster, Uproar!"

The weight on Brendan lifted itself from him and he was able to get up and process what was going on. There was a woman wearing a cloak that looked like a dirty old rag.

In mere seconds, the room was filled with a shrill screech that threatened to make his ears burst. He grimaced at the horrible sound and covers his eardrums in an attempt to drown it out, but it didn't. He also saw the woman giving a roundhouse kick to one of that Mawile that dared to attack her, prompting Brendan to be reminded of Sapphire.

He then suddenly felt himself being lifted up from the ground and placed on something white. He realized that he was on a white colored Metagross, which he found strange but beautiful. He could only assume that this Pokemon was a shiny from the color.

"Metagross, Psychic!" The man that have placed Brendan on top of the Metagross commanded. The Iron Leg Pokemon's red eyes glowed blue, outlining some of the Mawile's body and lifting them up into the air.

The ruby eyed trainer looked elsewhere to find a Mawile behind them with its hair like jaw wide open, ready to chomp down on whatever it sinks its teeth into.

"Coco, Assist!" Brendan commanded. His Skitty jumped up on the Metagross and blast the Mawile with a dose of water, courtesy of the Mudkip that he has.

Steven noted that this boy has a fast reaction time and the focus point of the Assist was aimed at one point, sending the Mawile flying further back than the usual water gun.

"This part of the cave is dangerous for the Mawile that lives here." Steven informs. "What were you thinking by wandering this deep?"

"I was mislead by a hiker and ended up getting lost." Brendan replied caustically. "And who are you? And who is that?" He pointed at Zinnia, whom to him, looked as unrefined as Sapphire.

"My name is -" Steven was cut off when Coco took interest in something that was hidden in his pocket.

"Coco!" Brendan scolded. "Don't do... that?"

He ended with a confused tone as the Skitty began to glow brightly. What was followed suit was the Poochyena that was fighting against two Mawile. Steven and Brendan watch on astonishment as the two Pokemon evolve at a simultaneously pace.

In Poochyena's and Skitty's place stood a Mightyena with a shiny fur coat and a Delcatty gracing with charm.

"Wha..."

"Interesting," Steven mused. "The Moonstone in my pocket triggered your Skitty's evolution while your Poochyena already have the experience to evolve. But to see two Pokemon evolve at the same time is..."

"... Absolutely amazing!" Brendan beamed at the new forms that his Pokemon took. He was satisfied by their new appearances for that will help them in contests. He made a frame with his hands as he locked on on his newly evolved Pokemon and imagined them on stage.

The tough intimidate look on Nana's face combined with the slim and sleek coat was giving off an air of coolness. The cute charm that Coco has in her eyes could charm any male in the vicinity just by a wink.

"Now is not the time to admire your Pokemon," Steven called, snapping the boy out of his reverie. Brendan rolled his eyes for the man sounded like any other trainer he met. But Steven was right, he needed to get out of here before his Pokemon's new forms are stained with dirt and scratches.

"Coco, Double-Edge! Nana, Roar!"

...

Brendan slide down from the shiny Metagross and clapped his hands to get rid of invisible dust. He wiped his forehead but twisted his face in disgust. Great, now he's reek in sweat... He's going to need a thorough bath once he gets back to the Pokemon Center.

"Anyways, thanks for the help uh..." He never really got the names of the two trainers that helped him.

"Steven Stone and the one next to me is Zinnia." The silver haired man introduced. Zinnia remained silent as she observed the boy, but she didn't make him uncomfortable. Brendan was too distracted by the way she looked to be uncomfortable under her gaze.

Her hair wasn't even cut evenly, seeing that it's jagged in several places and tied roughly in a small ponytail at the back. The clothes that she wear didn't match her and that... rag that draped over her body needs to be replaced or cleaned thoroughly. He has a feeling that the woman hasn't wash that thing for quiet a while now and the smell is bothering him.

"Riiight... Name's Brendan and how long has it been since you took a bath?" He asked bluntly of Zinnia. Steven stared at the boy blankly while Zinnia's eye twitched in agitation.

"... What?" She said slowly. Steven coughed as he tried to stifle a snicker.

"And you look as wild as a girl I met when you battle." Brendan added. "As much as I can see, you're both barbarians! Are you two related?"

Zinnia was becoming less and less fond of the ruby-eyed boy by the second and had to resist the urge to punch him the the guts, lest she wanted to knock him out for a few days - that does sound tempting though. Brendan seemed to be too oblivious to the dark aura that he had caused and looked at the setting sun instead.

"Err... I'll be going now since it's getting dark." He said before sprinting out of sight.

"... That insolent boy." Zinnia spat, causing Steven to chuckle nervously.

"He's... unique." He then looked to be deep in thought until Zinnia snapped him out, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"I don't like him." She merely pointed out of her disapproval.

"I can tell..." Steven sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But he has potential, though he's too young to be involved in this."

Zinnia turns to the shore and release one of the Pokemon she has. "As I have said before, I will leave the choice up to you. It does not matter to me if the ones you chose are of young age - that boy might be an exception. As long as they succeed, there is hope."

She pulled on her hood and hopped onto her Salamence, telling him to fly. A ring came from her back pocket and she took out an ear bud communicator.

"Astral reporting, what do you need Miss Courtney?" Zinnia spoke professionally and without fail. She nodded at whatever command the other end was giving her. "Yes m'am, I'll head over right away."

She turned off the communicator and put it away before she could crush it in anger. She must maintain her emotions in front of her enemies so that they wouldn't suspect her. But she couldn't forget what happened in the past.

The ravenette looked at the back of her hand as bitterness overcame her.

"I won't let them have their way again." Zinnia muttered, holding the Whismur tightly, but gently in her arms as Salamence took flight. "I won't let my people down. I won't let _his_ sacrifice be in vain."

* * *

**I feel like I rushed this one for a bit but it's mostly explanations and such... not much going on. I'll try to write better chapters later on!**

**I don't think I'll be updating this story as much, seeing that I need to take priority over some of the old ones that I haven't yet to finish so please bear with me!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Shortcut into a Trick

Chapter 10

**Okay, sorry for the slow update but here's a new chapter!**

**Reviews:**

_**Trainer Azurite - Thank you! As long as you can understand what is happening in the story, then I'm good! I can write confusing stuff when I don't watch myself. :p**_

_**Random reviewer - Oops, thanks for the correction! XD**_

_**Ryuuben - Yes, he can. I'll try to get Zinnia and Sapphire to meet up soon but not too soon, nor too early either.**_

_**May845 - Thanks for understanding! ^^**_

_**Shidake - Pretty mch. A little warning though, I might not follow up with the story in the game to the point. Since I have the twins and prissy traveling to different places at the same time, I decided to split the story between them and do something more to change things up a bit in the game plot.**_

_**sapphire53 - Thank you. And no, there isn't anything in the game the says Steven and Zinnia have any kind of interaction, I just made it up. The first meeting between them will be revealed in future chapters. Yeah, she's part of both. More information will be released in future chapters. I can't give everything away in one go can I? :)**_

**Thanks for reviewing! And onto the chapter! **

**Early apologies if it has any grammar or spelling errors, or that it just bad in general. It's a work in progress - and I'm an amateur writer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

"Sa...! Sapph...! Sapphire!" The call was repeated, each one getting clearer through the girl's auditory canal but she just wouldn't wake up. She was having too comfortable of a dream to wake up by whoever it was that was calling her. Even when she felt herself being shaken, she only waved it sleepily away.

"Give me five more minutes mama." Sapphire mutters sleepily, turning to the side.

May straightened herself and huffed irritably. "Don't make me do this..."

Only grumbles came in reply.

The brunette grind her teeth together, then took her sister by the ear and deliver an ear-splitting scream.

"SAPPH YOU LAZY SLAKOTH! WAKE UP OR YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY FOOD!"

"YEEEEE!" The younger brunette jumped, her ears ringing loudly, making her head hurt. A lot.

May knew that Sapphire had a more sensitive hearing than others, so what's better than to exploit that enhanced hearing of hers? Especially with food.

"WAT?! HOW COULD YOU MAY?! IMA STARVE TA DEATH!"

And it works every time.

The elder of the two puffed out her cheeks indignantly. "You're so melodramatic."

"Melodramatic? _Melodramatic?!_" The fanged brunette exclaimed. "Food is **life**! Don't you know that?!"

... Though the drawbacks would be Sapphire acting as if the end of the world has came upon them.

"..." May deadpanned at her sister's antics and sighed. "Are you okay Sapph? You're all bandage up."

"Hah?" The brunette stopped her nonsensical yelling to look at herself, finally realizing that the wounds that she had gain earlier had been properly treated. Who could have been awake to help her?

She sniffed at the bandage on her arm, detecting a scent that's annoyingly familiar. Her face twisted into disgust immediately realizing who it was that had treated her. "He betta not have..."

"What?"

"Nuffing."

May lulled her head to the side quizzically, seeing Sapphire getting aggravated for no reason at all. She decided to get on with the subject."Um... What happened when I was knocked out anyways? When I woke up, Beldum was hovering right next to me, as if guarding me from something."

"Uh..." Sapphire mulled over the question, trying to remember what actually happened. "T'ere was dis fight... Oh! You w'er kidnapped!"

"... That's as much as I remember." May commented, remember how a person dressed in red had suddenly come crashing through the glass door, threw a smoke ball, and before she could react, she was hauled out of the building and falling down the fifth floor of a skyscraper. She shivered. "I hope that never happens again."

Sapphire nodded an agreement before continuing down memory lane. "I chased after ya and came ta dis 'ere cave. T'ere w'er ah bunch ah t'ose jerks in t'ere and I fought dem all - I tink 'bout five men and ten Pokemon. I told Beldum ta git ya out since you w'er sleepin'."

"What?! You fought all of those people by yourself?!" May exclaimed incredulous.

Sapphire puffed out her chest in pride. "Yep! And I won dem too!"

"Are you sure you're okay?" May checked her sister over, fuzzing over her. "You didn't get yourself too hurt right? No brain damage or anything?"

The younger brunette wiggled away from May's grip. "Quit actin' like mama! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Aron!"

The challenging chirp from the Aron gained both girls' attention. "Oi, yer still 'ere!"

"Wait, that's not one of your newly caught Pokemon?" May asked in confusion. "I found him and Toro watching over you so I thought..."

Sapphire shook her head. "Nah, dis 'ere one was da leader of t'ose Aron dat w'er eatin' up Rustboro City."

"... Right. What else did I miss?"

Sapphire didn't seem to have heard May as she faced off against the Aron. "Ya want another fight?"

A nod.

"Great!"

"Wait! It's getting dark. Shouldn't we head back first before we're completely lost?"

Sapphire gave her sister a look. "I can smell da city from 'ere May." She then looked back at the Aron. "Right den! Beldum, yer back up!"

...

"I'm tired..." May whined as they finally got back to Rustboro City at sunset.

Sapphire rolled her eyes. If wasn't that long of a walk. Ten minutes maybe, but it wasn't that bad. She didn't understand why her sister would get tired that fast. She look towards the city, only to see it half eaten by the herd of Aron from earlier.

"... Wow." The elder brunette commented in astonishment. She could definitely see the chew marks from where houses and lamppost were bitten. Though she did not expect to see the city ending up like an half eaten gingerbread house. Seriously, did those Aron eat iron like they were candies and crackers or something?

"Looks like... we w'er too late." Sapphire stated, sweatdropping at the sight.

Well, at least Roxanne and the other trainers were able to chase those Aron out of the city before it got worst - as if it hadn't - and Sapphire got a new party member, that is, after the Aron have a talk with his herd.

* * *

"Rustboro Tunnel... is closed." May read off of the sign in front of the cave they were at just yesterday. "Due to a sudden cave in, the passage way is blocked. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"..."

Upon hearing Sapphire laughing nervously behind her, May could get a good idea as to why it was as it was. "Sapph... did you have anything to do with this?"

"Um... no?"

"Sapphire!"

"Okay okay!" Sapphire tried to placate her sister's anger. "It was an accident!"

"Accident or not, where else are we supposed to go now? It's our only way to the next town unless you have a water type Pokemon I don't know of, because last time I checked, Mr. Briney isn't back from where ever he went off to yet!"

"We can always git papa to lend us 'is Wailord."

May folded her arms across her chest. "Dad needs him to do his field researches at sea. We can't do that."

"Den we can break t'rough dat barricade I made."

"How?" May asked skeptically. "We don't even have strong enough Pokemon to do that. It could take days to do it."

Sapphire tried to think of another way, and then something clicked. She snapped her finger as she brightened. "Dat shortcut!"

"... Shortcut?" May knitted her brows in confusion. Before she asked anymore, Sapphire tugged at her and she was pulled away, back to Rustboro City and into Petalburg Woods.

"Why are we going back?" May queried.

"I found ah shortcut ta Slateport City in Route 103 when I was doin' field research for papa. It's short, just over ah small body of water."

"... How small?"

"'Bout a few minutes' swim. Dat's all!"

...

May took in deep, exhausted breathes as she sprawled out on the ground, the ground forming a puddle around her body. Her clothes were soaked and her hair was a mess. She knew she shouldn't have trust her twin's estimations. After all, her definition of how long it takes to travel from one place to another was completely different than hers.

"Sapph, you liar... that... was half an hour." May said, stopping between the sentence to get her breathing back to speed.

"Dat's 'cause ya keep takin' ah break in between!" Sapphire countered.

"I can't swim as long or as fast as you, you know!" May retorted back, pushing herself up and glaring at her twin.

"Den ya shoulda exercised more." The younger brunette scolded.

May rolled her eyes. She has been exercising daily, just not as much as Sapphire does and not as extreme - the rocking climbing and getting into fights with wild Pokemon and such. There was no way she could do that.

In one retrospect, Sapphire was just an abnormal human - and a girl - in another, May was envious of the amount of energy that Sapphire have and how she was able to do things not many people could do at her age. She wish she could swing around on trees without being scare of falling or playing with wild Pokemon without worrying that they'll attack her.

"... We need to dry off our clothes." May finally said, looking at her drenched self.

"We can do dat once we git ta Slateport," Sapphire contributed. "it's 'bout ah mile away anyways."

"... Right. A mile." May quell the urge to sigh again, knowing that complaining wouldn't help anything, but she really wish they could fly on a Pokemon or ride something there - like a car. Of course, Sapphire would be against it, seeing how she rather enjoy nature walks instead of go shopping for things other than food. She didn't know what had happened to her younger twin, but Sapphire was never like this. It wan't that she didn't like Sapphire as she was now, but she really missed the old Sapphire that likes the same things as her and do everything with her.

...

"Sapph, are we there yet?" They had been walking along Route 103 - still - for a while now, no sign of anything remotely resembling a city building.

"Fer da millionth times, no! But wer almost t'ere!" Sapphire retorted, annoyed by May's constant questioning.

"You said it was a mile!" May complained. "I feel like we traveled more than that already!"

"I said 'bout a mile!" Sapphire corrected. "I din't say exactly ah mile."

"Gah!" May grew frustrated with this long and tedious walk. "This is taking forever!" She started to storm forward, only to disappear within a swish.

"... May?" Sapphire blinked several times, hoping that her sister would reappear any second now. But nothing happened an that got the brunette worry. "MAY!"

She rushed over to where the older twin had been and found a hole in the ground. A nicely dug hole camouflaged with the right amount of leaves, twigs, and dirt - also very, VERY deep.

"May! Ar ya down t'ere?!" Sapphire shouted down the hole, though she received none in reply. She quickly panicked as this was the second time May had gotten into trouble. It was weird considering it should have been the other way around.

Listening intently, Sapphire could hear the faint scream of May's deep down in the hole. "I'm comin' sis!"

And she jumped.

* * *

May have no idea just how long she has been screaming but when she landed on a pile of soft crunchy leaves, she stopped. Her head popped out, sputtering out dry leaves from her mouth with disgust, then looked around.

She was surrounded by wooden walls that didn't quite reach up to the ceiling, but high enough that she couldn't look or climb over. "Where am I...?"

She then looked up to the ceiling from where she had fell from, seeing a metal hatch closing over it. She furrowed her brows, not knowing what to do. Well, actually, first, she should get out of this leaf-made cushion. The pricking of the leaves were making her itch.

Once she stepped onto what seemed like a solid floor, she brushed off the dry leaves from her shoulders and head.

"Now - AAAIIIIEEEEE!"

It had only been seconds since May stepped onto that particular spot than the floor suddenly started moving, speeding her forward and - _THUD. S_he hit the incoming solid wooden wall with the force of a brick. It was as if she was a bug being swatted down against something.

It wasn't a good feeling.

She pushed herself away from the wall and rubbed her red face, groaning in the process. "Wha..." Her brain was slightly disorientated after that.

Once she had shook off the after effect, she noticed something written of the bulwark that she was hurled into.

**Welcome to Trick Master's Trick House!**

**Enjoy your stay - or you can find your way out.**

**Beware of traps. The Trick Master will not be liable for injuries or death.**

It took her a moment to register her problem. "W-WHAT?!"

She looked around frantically, realizing that the walls have been structured into a maze. A long hallway that leads to turns and forks, as she was seeing a fork not too far from where she was.

May really didn't have a choice. It didn't look like Sapphire could help her since that trap hole she fell into earlier was closed up when she went through the chute. She can't stay here forever, she didn't have the supples for that! It only leave her the choice of finding a way out, which sounded easy at first, that is, until she reached a dead end.

The brunette sighed, tired both mentally and physically. She started to lean against a wall so she could take a break room wondering around the Trick House, but something clicked when she started to lean and the whole stockade flipped on her - literally.

"EEK!" She shrieked as the wall took her with it as it did the motion.

She felt like she just did a somersault and landed on her head in the end.

The brunette sat back up, massage her skull, and wondering where she was now. She was at another fork. She could either continue down the road or make a right turn.

After a moment of internal debates, she decided to head straight. She didn't get far when she stepped on a tile that sunk under the pressure.

May got the sinking feeling that she was going to get into more trouble.

That suspicion was soon confirm when a shuriken flew right pass her face and stabbed directly at the opposite wall that it had came from. She looked at it incredulously before deciding to not stick around to see what happens next. A smart decision in her current situation.

May yelled with her hands flailing in the air as the shurikens continue to fire wherever she went, leaving a trail of an almost straight line of the weapon stabbing the wall next to her.

This just wasn't her day.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Just as she had shouted that, she stepped onto another moving floor. That one took her straight, right, left, straight, left, straight, right, spun right, a ramp - what?

May was sent cartwheeling through the air.

This _really_ wasn't her day.

Luckily, she had a soft landing.

Unluckily, it was a Snorlax, and he was about to turn, which meant May was going to take a dive down to the floor if she doesn't do anything about it.

"S-Silcoon! Help me with string shot!" Her newly evolved bug type Pokemon materialized into her arms and shot a silk string to the ceiling and they were swung to the opposite wall. Her Wurmple had evolved on the speedy trip back to Route 103 after encountering several hordes of Pokemon in the woods.

Her feet cushioned her crash against the wooden surface so she wouldn't have to meet it face to face again. She learned her lesson the first time and once was enough.

May sighed in relieve as the Snorlax shifted his body and slept on. She wouldn't like being crushed like paper under that kind of weight. She didn't bother wondering why there was a Snorlax here in the first place, it was probably part of the house as well.

"Thanks so much Silcoon." May petted the Cocoon Pokemon affectionately, earning a purr in reply.

She then wonder around again. "Now, where do we g -"

May stepped onto a portal and she was swished to another place.

She landed on her haunches, her directions disoriented once more while she was still holding onto her Pokemon.

She felt like throwing up.

May now hates Teleporting.

* * *

When she had jump into the hole, she had expected a straight vertical drop. But what she got instead was a steep slide down.

Once she had fallen out, something else went beyond her expectation.

Sapphire landed into a human cannon launcher.

"Eh?" was all she could say when the cannon angled and launched her into the air with a resounding _boom_. She flew over walls and landed in a tree. Why there was a tree underground was beyond her, but she wasn't complaining.

Sapphire came tumbling down from the branches, ending up in a mess on the floor.

She groan, massaging her rear before hauling herself up. Shaking off the twigs and leaves, she looked around, seeing nothing but a long straight path fenced by non-climbable walls.

"MAY!" Sapphire shouted. "AR YA IN 'ERE?!"

Silence.

The brunette furrowed her brows. She then used her nose to take in the scents that were in the air and she found May's. At least she knew that her sister was in this strange place.

Sapphire went searching but the twists and turns weren't to her liking.

When she took a step forward to the right of on corner, the floor suddenly started moving and she was sped backwards - spinning.

"OW!" She shirked when she hit the stopper wall. She put a hand down to support herself, only to have the tile sink under. Before she had anytime to think, darts started to thrust at her, creating an outline of herself along the wall she was against due to shock.

Her face paled as more came.

"YIKES!" Sapphire scrambled to her feet with the darts hit above her.

After that, Sapphire fell into more booby-traps set up around the area. Some including spring tiles that send Sapphire spiraling to the next spot - not without screeching in surprise - and others are pit traps. There were also times when she encountered a rain of rocks out of nowhere.

"Ah!" Sapphire yelped for the umpteenth time when the floor under her collapsed and she was stuck in mud.

By the time she got herself out, she was tired.

She had never been so tired out before. Sure she went rock climbing almost everyday and jumping off of them were no-brainers, but these traps had her dodging left and right and before long, she couldn't keep trap of where she was.

After a few minutes' break, Sapphire decided to continue.

Once she made a turn and walked a about a meter into it, she detected a rumbling mixed in with a scream. A familiar scream.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

"May?!" Sapphire tired around, happy that she had finally found her sister, but that was wiped off of her face when she saw crying May running away from a... _boulder_.

"Sapph! RUUUUNNN!" May exclaimed when she spotted the younger brunette.

Sapphire paled again and started to run as well. "WAT DA HELL DID CHA DO?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" May answered back. "I REACHED ANOTHER DEAD END SO I DECIDED TO RETRACE MY STEPS, THEN I STEPPED ON SOMETHING AGAIN AND THE DEAD END OPENED UP AND HIS BOULDER CAME ROLLING AT ME!"

"YA SHOULDA BEEN MORE CAREFUL!" Sapphire half screamed half scolded back to May, who was behind her. She may have been a hypocrite since she had been falling into traps as well but nothing as dangerous as this - at least she don't think.

"I _BEEN_ CAREFUL!" May shouted back. "BUT - AH!"

"SIS?!" Sapphire looked over her shoulder, only to see the boulder rolling after her and May nowhere to be found.

_Did she...? _Sapphire could only think of the worst possibility for May's sudden disappearance. And that was the boulder catching up and crushing her with its weight.

Her eyes welled up with tears just thinking of the chance that she had just lost her sister.

Up ahead was a dead end so there was nowhere to run anymore. And so, she decided to take up the last stance and faced the incoming large chuck of rock with glowering eyes that have tears lingering at the corners.

When it got so close, Sapphire made a fist and deliver a punch forward. "YA STUPID PIECE OF -"

When her fist made contact with the supposed boulder, the surface of the rock went inward with her fist as if it was a balloon. She blinked when the boulder stopped moving completely - this was something she didn't expect.

And neither was what was happening next.

The boulder, one that she thought was made of genuine earth, _popped._

"Heh?"

There was a round speaker among the shredded flexible bag, emitting the rumbling noise that she had been hearing.

She just stared at that thing incredulous, not believing any of this.

A groan extracted from not too far from where Sapphire was distracted the brunette. She immediately sprinted towards it, finding a shallow pit trap along the ground.

May was laying in it, swirling eyes and all.

Sapphire sighed a deep breath of relieve, her legs trembling and could no longer support her as she plummet to the ground.

...

May massaged her back after that little incident. "I can't take anymore of this..."

Sapphire huffed an agreement and took out her three pokeballs. "Welp, if ya can't find ah way out, den ya make one!"

"Toro, Rono, Beldum, make ah straight hole from 'ere!" Sapphire pointed after Torchic, Aron, and Beldum coalesced in a white light.

"Wait, Sapph-" May didn't get to finish when the three Pokemon started the demolition process.

"Did ya say sumthin'?"

May sighed. "Never mind. Carry on."

* * *

The man was drinking tea calmly. A large screen display was light brightly in front of him, showing him many shots at different angles and places. It acted like a security footage - not that he was paying any attention to it. Not even when there were some fire and explosions going on. He had placed the sound on the very minimal so he could enjoy his tea.

He was in the middle of sipping when a _crash_ came through one of his walls, causing him to choke on hot liquid.

"So dat's w'ere I smell da tea from." Sapphire' voice commented through the smoke.

The twins came out through the new doorway with Sapphires Pokemon in tow.

By this time, the man had regained his breathing after sputtering and choking. He jumped to his feet and his face paled when he saw the damage to his wall ."My house!"

"Eh?" Sapphire tilt her head to the side. "This is yer house?"

"Yes, now look at what you have done to my wall!" The man pointed angrily. "You're going to pay for the damage!"

"Um, before that," May came in. "The Trick House... are you the Trick Master?"

The man blinked, then closed his eyes and puffed out his chest in pride. "The one and only!"

Sapphire satisfied demeanor suddenly went dark as a fiery aura fluttered around her. "So... yer da jerk dat put me and ma sis in da horrid place."

"Huh?" The man open his eyes, only to see an angry Sapphire rapping her knuckles. "Oh, it's you two. I saw you two falling into that trap hole I made in Route 103. So? How was your adventure in my amazing Trick House? I'm surprise that you two actually came out that fast. Most people take a day or two."

"... I GONNA KILL YA!" Sapphire was all ready to jump at the man when May did her best to restrain her.

"Uh... about that, Mr. Trick Master..." May trailed, a beat of sweat tracing down her face, then noticed the surveillance screen and gestured towards it.

Upon turning his head towards the wide screen TV, he saw his homemade maze burning down to crisps as fire spread and there were several destroyed parts that left up to the exit stairs.

"M-MY TRICK HOUSE!" Trick master's jaws hung limply from his mouth in devastation. All of his hard work to mark the elaborate layout, now burned down to ashes - literally.

"LET ME GO SIS!" Sapphire exclaimed, struggling against May's surprisingly tight grip. "IMA GIVE 'IM WHAT HE DESERVES!"

"Let's not make any more trouble than we already have." May reasoned through gritted teeth, trying to move her sister away and out of the building.

"WHAT?! HE'S DA REASON WE GOT INTO DAT MESS!"

"I apologize for the mess," May said, ignoring Sapphire for the moment. "And you might want to consider toning down the traps... they're a bit too dangerous. C'mon Sapph, let's leave him be."

"YA SHOULD BE GLAD DIS IS ALL I DID!" Sapphire managed to shout one last thing before May promptly shoved her out the door.

The man was left standing in front of his screen, his form white as ghost.

* * *

**Yeh, I decided to go with something a little off from the original. What do you think?**

**And I am so sorry May, I put you in too much of a torture in one day.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Pirate Trouble

Chapter 11

**Hi guys! Here with another one of my slow updates! XP**

**Reviews:**

_**Random passerby - Thank you. Oh, don't worry, he'll change later on. Can't expect much from the few chapters he was present in right? :p**_

_**Sai Og Sus - Yeah, I know XD I'm not very original myself so I try to take ideas from other things and put them together. I'll try to stray away from them from now on. I'm wouldn't say overly affectionate but may Steven's fascinated by them. Sorry if I didn't make it like that.**_

_**Shidake - Thank you. The boulder part was an idea from an anime I watched, nothing original about that - but it was funny when I watched it so I decided to add it in.**_

_**Trainer Azurite-Heh, I prefer Sapphire, just because of her wild personality. I can do so much with her XP**_

_**The High-Fiving Chimp - Lol, no worries. Thank you, I'll try to do my best!**_

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Sorry if (and there _will_ be) there is any grammar errors and misspellings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

After a great deal of more walking after a night's rest, our two lovable twins finally arrived at Slateport city - well, not exactly.

"HAH?!" Sapphire exclaimed, glowering at the men dressed somewhat like pirates that were blocking them from steps away of having a nice good meal (and a hot bath in May's case) at the Pokemon Center. "WHADDYA MEAN WE CAN'T ENTER SLATEPORT?!"

"Orders are orders." one of them men stated firmly. "We can't allow anyone other than Team Aqua to pass this route."

The brunette twitch an eye and grind her teeth in anger. "Why I outta..." She made to a motion to roll up her sleeves even though she didn't have anything and trounced on the one who told them off, which set off the effect of the other five who patrolled the entrance into the city to call out their Pokemon to fight.

May sighed, exasperated as the fight started. She was about to call her Pokemon out to help as well when she noticed a scared little Azurill hiding in the grass. She then saw several Poison Stings aiming right for it. Panicking, she made a mad-dash for the Azurill, scooping the Pokemon up as she made a slide, barely evading the poison needles.

"Are you okay?" May asked the Azurill in her arms. Before the Pokemon could respond, Beldum came in the Iron Head away an attacking Poochyena.

"Don't stand t'ere!" Sapphire hollered. The elder twin nodded, placing the Azurill down before entering the action before her.

"Silcoon, String Shot!" May ordered upon tossing out two pokeballs. "Torchic, Peck right after our opponent is bind!"

Silky smooth strings wrapped around the Poochyena and Zubat that targeted Sapphire's Aron (Rono) when he's busy fighting off a Carvanha, halting them in their lunged. Before they fall to the ground, May's Torchic came flying in with Peck.

A Corphish then attempts to attack Torchic with Bubble while he's distracted.

"Toro, block et!" Sapphire commanded after her Torchic beat up two Poochyena. She dashed right up to take the blunt of Bubble with a yelp of pain but shook it off and jumped forward talons first, launching a Scratch attack strong enough to be Cut - probably is - but it wasn't enough to budge the hard shell of the Ruffian Pokemon when it used Harden just in time before Toro's attack made contact.

"Repeat it Toro!" Sapphire encouraged, pumping her fists. "Kick 'im till he budges!"

"Silcoon, Tackle!" May commanded at another part of the fight.

"Tor!" The fire chick chirps in compliance before rearing her tiny talons to fire successful kicks at a speed she hadn't attain before while the Cocoon Pokemon went head to head with a Zubat, though the flying-poison type had a slight advantage. Not that Silcoon was going to give in without a fight.

At the same time Toro delivering one of her Scratch kicks and Silcoon pushing in the air, both bodies started to glow simultaneously and morphed into a larger shape.

"Combusken!" She exclaimed before launching a Double Kick that broke through the Corphish's defenses.

"Beautifly!" The new airborne bug type chirp, successfully power-pushed the Zubat out of the air and shot out strings to hamper the poison-flying type's flight.

"Alright!" Sapphire cheered. Now that two of their Pokemon evolved, it would make things easier.

"That's great Silcoo - I mean Beautifly!" May congratulated and then took out her pokedex to see if any new information could be given about the newly evolved Pokemon.

While doing so, she didn't notice that a Grimer tried to make an attempt at her. Though that ended unsuccessfully as the Azurill from earlier came tackling in.

"Ah!" May yelped in surprise and pointed at the small water-fairy type Pokemon bouncing in front of her. "You're still here!"

"Azu!" It chirped.

"One sec," The brunette told the Azurill before turning to her bug type. "Okay Beautifly, Stun Spore!"

The colorful wings on said Pokemon's back flutter with an orange sparkle as she dance in the air. The spores rained down on the enemy, immobilizing all of them.

"Let's make a run for it!" Sapphire exclaimed at the opportunity given as she and her Pokemon made a beeline for the city - to be specific, a Pokemon Center. "FOOD!"

"Sapph, wait!" May shouted after her sister with her Pokemon in tow and Azurill as well.

After that little mishap, May got herself another Pokemon.

* * *

May watched in shame and embarrassment as Sapphire became a wild beast in devouring her portion of the food. She could feel the stares from everyone around then and the whispers. If it was back at home, she wouldn't have mind her sister's behavior but out in public... that's a different matter.

"Sapph, couldn't you -"

"Finish!" Sapphire exclaimed, cutting her twin off and stood up. "I'ma go check out da city!"

"Wait Sapph -" May didn't get to finish when the younger brunette just disappeared out of the dinning hall of the Pokemon Center. She sighed in exasperation, and stood up. She might as well explore Slateport as well. It's supposed to be known for having a bazaar with all kinds of things. Maybe she could find something useful in there.

While May was at the bazaar looking for things that will help in their travel, Sapphire came upon the Oceanic Museum. Her interest perked at what kind of things would be in there and when she entered the building, she found the place filled with people, but not normal ones. It was a strange sight to see because all those people gathering around the building dressed in the same pirate uniform as those guys they encounter before in the morning, but most of them were going up to the second floor already.

It perked the brunette's interest, wondering why they dressed like that. It definitely was International Pirate Day, she would have known if it was. It was one of her favorite days after all.

"Uh..." She looked towards the reception after paying for the ticket in. "Do ya know what's goin' on?"

The lady behind the counter gave a shrug. "All of them sudden piled in out of know where. Today's the busiest day of the year, that's for sure."

"Huh..." The brunette walked around the first floor, looking around at the displays that have information about the sea.

"Ah, there's some right there!" Sapphire heard someone said. When she turn around, she had screamed in surprise at the camera that was placed right in front of her face.

"WHAT DA HELL?!" She jumped back, readied in a fighting position.

"I'm sorry, did we startle you?" The lady next to the cameraman apologized. "I'm Lizzy, a reporter, and this is my cameraman, Kurtner."

The cameraman waved with one hand while the other held onto the recording device.

"I been trying to interview people in here but most of them ignore me." Lizzy explained. "They're also dressed strangely as well..." she then shook her head before leaning her microphone towards Sapphire. "Anyways, would you like to answer some questions for us.."

Sapphire was about to give them her name before someone bumped into her from behind, causing her to plant her face right on the lens of the camera. That was going to drag her reputation down to the whole world...

She pulled her face away and let out a feral growl. "Watch it -"

"You're one of the brats from Petalburg Woods!" The man in pirate costume exclaimed, pointing a finger at the brunette.

Sapphire didn't even begin the process to recognize the man before she grabbed his extend arm and slipped him onto the floor. "WHO AR YA CALLIN' AH BRAT?!" She twisted his arm behind his back, triggering a painful scream from the man.

"Oh dear..." Lizzy muttered then glanced at her partner. "Are you getting this?"

"Yep."

Before long, the man called for help and more people came immediately. She muttered something along the lines of 'May's not goin' like tis when I tell her...' before crackling her neck.

"Toro, Rono, Beldum, help me out!" Sapphire called as the Team Aqua goons summoned their own Pokemon.

As she was fighting, the man that she had flipped before started to escape up the stairs. Out of everyone in this building, he was the only one Sapphire had a grudge against.

"OI! COME BACK 'ERE!" She hollered, swinging a punch against a guy twice her size and stepped on the face of another that blocked her way. "I'M NOT DONE WITH YA!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

May looked around the busy bazaar with her Pokemon in tow, looking at what the stalls displayed. "Wow, there's some many things here!"

In the distance, she heard a faint explosion and got a sudden chill down her spine. Azurill looked up at his trainer from her arms, tilting his... head... sideways.

"... why am I getting the feeling that Sapphire's causing trouble again...?" She turned turned towards her Torchic, who had experienced the same shiver but shrugged his feathers.

"Ooo~!" A stubby man with a large beard and sunglasses suddenly appeared right in front of May, causing her and her Pokemon to jump in start.

"H-hi..." May stuttered. "Can I help you?"

"Are those your Pokemon?" he pointed at the three, to which May nodded.

"They're so adorable~!"

"Huh?" The brunette piped, finding it strange for someone his age to act so... girlish? And before she knew it, she was being dragged away by the old man. "Hey! Wait! Where are we going?!"

"You're Pokemon is simply fantastic!" The man replied. "You must join my Pokemon Fan Club!"

"But I don't even know you!" May countered as she was continued to be dragged away. Her Pokemon can do nothing but follow.

* * *

Back to Sapphire

The brunette cursed under her breath. She didn't mean to blast a hole in the wall with Beldum's Zen Headbutt, it was supposed to hit that dang Goldbat!

She really hope she didn't have to pay for the repair cost of this place, 'cause that would be a LOT of money judging by the hole in the wall, the burnt floor, and the broken displays.

"Toro, Flamethrower!" Sapphire pointed at the Goldbat resting in the corner before elbowing a guy that came up from behind. She had no idea what was going on but she found a man being ganged up on by these pirate freaks and decided to rescue him. She didn't expect them to go all out of her.

What was so important about the man anyways?

"Oi, come with me!" The fanged brunette ordered, grabbing the man, named Stein after a brief introduction, up another set of stairs. However, the lights suddenly turned off on them, surprising Sapphire and causing her to almost fall if it wasn't for someone catching her and clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Shush." ordered the person.

When her vision adjust to the darkness, she found someone in red with a hoodie over her head putting something away on her pocket. "Yer one of t'ose people who kidnapped ma sister!"

Th girl blinked her crimson eyes at the accusation. "Pardon?" She then looked down at her leg to see the white Beldum close to her, smiling with his eyes.

"Beldum!" Sapphire scolded. "Don't go too close ta her!"

The girl with crimson eyes nudged the Pokemon to go back before giving Sapphire a look over. "You're one of the..." She had muttered quietly though Sapphire heard her, much to her surprise.

"I'm who?"

Her eyes sharpened when she heard footsteps and immediately look down the stairs to see Team Aqua making their way up. She made a clicking noise with her tongue before rounding on Sapphire and Stein. "Now's not the time. Go somewhere to hide."

She started to walk down the stairs to deal with Team Aqua but Sapphire stood up, protesting. "Oi! I'm comin' with ya!"

The girl's red eyes darted to the corner as if sizing her up once again. She then turned her head back. "Just don't get in my way."

"I should say da same to ya!" Sapphire retorted as she caught up to the girl in red. In front of them were a large group of about ten people in pirate costumes. They started charging at the two and Sapphire's Pokemon, only for the Team Magma member to take grip of the stair railing and did a roundhouse kick to two of Team Aqua's.

Sapphire started with a punch, ducked a Take Down by a Mightyena, and kneed a guy in the guts. The crimson-eyed girl landed a kick on the person that was about to gang up on Sapphire, grabbed him from the ground and toss him down like a rock toss. Meanwhile, Sapphire covered her by smarting a man at the side of her. He was then him when Beldum hit a Corphish his way.

All in all, two humans and three Pokemon went against ten men and about two dozen and a half Pokemon and they fought their way down to first floor with Beldum evolving in the process. They took some damage in the process of the fight as well and was pretty tired by the end of it but it was their adrenaline that kept them going.

After tying the pirates, Sapphire turned to the mysterious person, offering a hand shake. "Yer not too shabby! Dat's da first time someone fought like me."

Really though, Sapphire had never met anyone that could keep up with her like that and be as aggressive as her - especially a girl at that. The girl in front of her was practically like her long lost best friend or something.

"..." The nameless girl stared down at the hand, deciding whether she should take Sapphire's hand or not. Just when she was about to, her communication bud signaled her.

"Got to go." She said curtly before disappearing up the stairs as Stein came back.

Sapphire watched her disappear with confusion. "What's her problem?"

"Ah!" Stein exclaimed all too suddenly, causing the brunette to take up a defensive stance just in case. But all she saw was the man searching his coat thoroughly.

"What's it now?" She asked exasperatedly.

"My ship plans are gone!"

* * *

A few buildings over of Oceanic Museum

"Got them?" asked a girl in Team Magma uniform; bits of lilac hair revealed under her hood, matching her eyes. Next to her was a guy in the male copy of the uniform; blonde hair hiding under his hood.

The crimson eyed girl from before dropped down from where she was hanging from Altaria's talons. Landing on one knee, she took out a roll of paper to show it to the two. "As requested, Courtney, Blaise."

The man named Blaise chuckled in amusement. "I guess this is for pay back for showing us up in Rustboro City."

Courtney grabbed the contents and headed for the exit to the roof, but stopped a foot from it to look over her shoulders, her eyes holding little emotion. "It's partly Tabitha's fault for bringing low ranked idiots. C'mon, we're leaving."

* * *

When Sapphire returned to the Pokemon Center, she found May slumped over a table behind a potted tree in the common place that the Center have for everyone to have a short break.

"Hey sis..." the younger brunette greeted, pulling out a chair and plummet into it with her face flat down on the cool wooden surface of the table.

"Sapph - what the heck happened to you?!" May exclaimed when she lifted her face from the table, seeing her twin in scratches and bruises, her hair tangled here and there. It seems that her sister had it a whole lot worst than her. She got dragged into a Pokemon Fan Club where her and her Pokemon's bubble of personal space got invaded. Then thre was the matter of the missing Azurill sometime later and they searched the whole city for the blue bounce ball.

The not-so-wild brunette waved her off. "Nuffin' too important. Just got into ah fight. Dat's all."

"Oh..." May deflated, taking that was a normal response from Sapphire... that is, until she saw what was on the TV screen that the Pokemon Center provided.

It was a picture of Sapphire too close up to the camera - more like she planted it on the lens or something. It then showed her fighting not one person, but a whole group.

"Sapphire..." The elder twin's voice raised as she called her sister's name, sounding as if she was going to give Sapphire a good scolding if she doesn't explain what she was seeing right this moment.

"Huh?" Said twin turned over and paled when she saw herself looking like an idiot on TV. She immediately slammed both hands on the table as she bolted up. "DAT AIN'T MA GOOD SIDE!"

May facepalmed.

* * *

On the other side of the Pokemon Center

"DAT AIN'T MA GOOD SIDE!"

Brendan looked from grooming his Delcatty to see the TV showing a certain brunette acting violent as usual. Said violent brunette was standing right around that area as well, beside a large potted tree.

"Barbarian." He shook his head in disapproval and continued to groom his beloved Pokemon, making a mental note to avoid the Cave Girl whenever possible so that he wouldn't get involved in whatever trouble she always get herself into.

* * *

**And so end the chapter.**

**Okay, May's Silcoon and Sapphire's Torchic evolve at the same time. This would signify the different paths they will take on later on.**

**Trouble finds Sapphire but she might as well meet her partner-in-crime because of it XD I was having trouble trying to find a way to make Zinnia appear and this was what I got.**

**Oh, I read a summary of the manga out for ORAS and I did not know about Zinnia's Salamence having to link back to Ruby (I just put it in there because it would make sense - until I found out it actually does lol)**

**Team Update (Cuz I need one)**

**Sapphire's party**

Combusken (Toro) - Female

_Shiny_ Metang - Male

Aron (Rono) - Male

**May's party**

Torchic - Male

Beautifly - Female

Azurill - Male

**Brendan's party**

Delcatty (Coco) - Female

Mightyena (Nana) - Female

Ralts (Ruru) - Female

Mudkip (Zuzu) - Male


End file.
